Wtf, Ace
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: In the almost-daily 'journal' of Monkey D. Luffy, he tells about how his everyday life goes on during highschool, and how the relationship with his brother, Ace, gradually keeps on changing; and is starting to become a bit.. odd. -modern-time, highschool...got bumped up to M, so watch out XD-
1. Day 1

Day 1

_Dear Journal,_

_Today... was interesting and odd, as usual. The school bell rung, and I was already inside the school! I wasn't late for the first time in forever! Ace was so proud of me when I told him. Shishishi, and then I turned in all my homework that was due, no F's, which also made me really happy! Not that I'm not happy when I forget stuff.. just extra happy, I guess. Lunch was alright, too. I accidentally dumped my tray of food on Nami, though.. and she got soooo mad at me! Bahaha, and she was real upset 'cause that was a 'brand new shirt' that she 'just got', and she told me I'm so stupid sometimes. I took that as a compliment, as usual, ahahaha! Oh, and then I got really happy again 'cause when the witch (a.k.a. the lunch-lady) wouldn't give me more food, Usopp shared his lunch with me! Well, he kinda just gave it to me, 'cause he said he wasn't real hungry anymore, so I ate it. Can't let food go to waste, ya know!_

_After lunch though, I totally forgot to bring my textbook to class and ended up getting yelled at by Ms. Hina. Oh well, I really don't mind getting yelled at since it happens everyday and I'm used to it! I just stand there, acting like I'm feeling sorry, when really I just wanna laugh my lungs out! I swear I would be a great actor. Maybe.._

_And then, in the hallway on the way back from gym, I saw Ace walking to his classroom. So ran up to him and talked to him for a minute, but then all the people around us started all moving to their classrooms, so Ace told me that I should get to class, or else I'll be late and might get another detention. I don't mind detentions, 'cause I think their kinda fun! But anyway, I said okay, and that I'd meet him after school so that he could drive us home (since I can't drive yet, shishishi!). He said okay, and then I turned to run to my next class, but before I could even move my legs, Ace just stepped up behind me and slapped my ass. A lot of people around me kinda gave me weird looks; some __even laughed, but I don't know why. Sure, it was a little random, but it's not like Ace hasn't done that before!_

_From a __very confused kid,  
Monkey D. Luffy_


	2. Day 2

Day 2

_Dear Journal, _

_Today wasn't so great... I overslept for an hour, and didn't even get to eat breakfast! Missing breakfast is like losing a little piece of your life, you know.. So my stomach was growling and making noises throughout the entire day, and it was so embarassing, 'cause since I woke up late, I didn't even remember to pack money for a lunch! So when I was at lunch, sitting next to Zoro and Usopp, they kept on asking me if I wanted some food, or if I was okay. I just said I was fine and that I could wait. It was my fault that I didn't have my lunch, and I guess I didn't wanna feel like a mooch for taking Usopp's food two days in a row. So I just sat there, slumped over, listening to my poor ol' stomach growl away. It was terrible. _

_But then! I heard something, and I sat up, looking towards the hallway. Then Ace ran into the lunchroom, over to my table, and set down the lunch that he packed last night before he went to bed. Ace is weird and doesn't like to buy lunches, so he always packs his own the night before. I guess that's kinda smart since we have a whole lot more meat at home then the school lunches have in 'em. But anyway, Ace sat down on the end of my bench, and I scooted over to make room for him, and it took him like 3 days to regain his breath! It was like he ran a marathon and then came to lunch! But when he finally could talk, he set his lunchbox in front of me, and told me to eat. Everybody was looking at me and Ace, and it was kinda weird, 'cause I don't know what the big deal was. But I looked at Ace, and I was so happy that my stomach could finally have food! I don't mind eating Ace's lunch, 'cause he can go days without eating and still be his normal self. So I figure it's okay if I steal one of his lunches. _

_So I grinned really big and unzipped the lunchbox, and it was filled with all sorts of meat sandwhiches and chips, and some monster that he managed to smuggle in a thermos! My eyes got so wide, oh my gosh, it hurt to open my eyes for a few minutes afterwards! Shishishi! So I thanked him a lot, and gave him a reallllly tight hug, since words really aren't enough to say 'thank you for the food'! Zoro and Usopp kinda scooted over and looked away from me and Ace, and I don't know why. It was really weird. So I talked to Ace all through lunch, and it was really awesome! But then at the end of lunch, I realized that we don't have the same lunch time. I asked him why he was with me, and why he wasn't in class, and he just put a hand over my mouth and winked before he walked away to his next class, swinging his empty lunchbox while whistling happily. _

_I think I have the best brother ever!,  
Monkey D. Luffy_


	3. Days 3 & 4

Days 3 & 4

_Dear Journal, School was canceled today 'cause of too much snow...I guess. There really wasn't that much snow on the ground. But when Ace went to go get some food for berakfast, he said that the streets were reaaaaally icy. And yeah, we didn't have any bacon for breakfast, so Ace left to get some more meat! He's so weird. It's like he'll jump off a cliff if I ask him to. Ace.. I don't understand him... but ya gotta love him anyway! _

_Soooo after eating tons of bacon, I got super tired and slept on the couch for 3 more hours while Ace sat next to me and watched T.V. I really don't like T.V... there's never anything real interesting on T.V. That's why I like youtube, where I can listen to my favorite music and watch None Piece episodes. But anyway, I had a really weird dream about Ace. We were like.. at an amusement park, and we were riding an elephant. The weird part was that Ace had his arms around me the entire time. It was really random. _

_When I woke up, Ace was staring at me with a concerned expression. His hand was on my forehead, pushing my bangs back away from my face. And then he told me that I was groaning and moving around a lot when I was sleeping. He even asked if I was okay. I just looked at him for a while before grinning, and I told him that he was being weird and that I was perfectly fine. Ace just smiled and then messed up my hair. _

_I sat up next to him, looking out the window at the snow that was falling lightly. My mind worked really hard to come up with something to do. Then, my mind clicked; sledding!_

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_Oh my gosh, I got such a bad hand cramp from writing so fast yesterday that I decided to finished writing about yesterday, today. Or.. would it be today, tommorow? Ah, whatever. But first of all, today. Nothing really happened today, which kinda made me sad, 'cause I was sitting at home, bored on a Saturday. 'Cause Ace was over at Marco's and no one else was home to drive me anywhere, and I was really bored... but anyway, time to finish writing about yesterday! _

_So I told Ace about my idea to go sledding, and I was so excited! I hadn't gone sledding since I was a kid, well.. younger... and I wanted to go so bad! Ace sighed and turned off the T.V., and told me to go get my boots and coat on. I can't even describe how happy I was! I hugged him really tight, and then quickly stumbled up to my room to get ready. When I got back downstairs, Ace was standing on the top of the steps to the basment, arms crossed, with a slightly concerned look. So I asked him "What's wrong, Ace? Still afraid of the basement?" _

_I was only kidding, but he gave a me a quick glare that definetly shut me up. But I couldn't help myself.. I had to laugh. So I laughed really hard, and after a while Ace started laughing too as we went down in the basement to look for our old sleds. I still remembered that mine was yellow, and that Ace's was red and covered with various bumper stickers. Once I saw a little glimpse of yellow, I called out to nii-chan and then grabbed my sled. His sled was right under mine, so I picked his sled up too and gave it to him. Finally, Ace put on his coat, gloves, and boots, and even found my red earmuffs in the process, and then stepped out of our house with our sleds to find the nearest hill. _

_It's not too hard to find a hill in my neighborhood, but the key is to find one without trees. Ace thought about it real hard, and so after a quick flashback to our childhood, Ace remembered our favorite sledding hill. We walked and walked and then, as soon as I saw the hill, I ran up to the edge of it then hopped on my sled and slid down so fast that when my sled hit a tiny little bump in the snow, I completely flew off my sled and then rolled on the ground. Ace fell over frmo laughing so hard, and I laughed even more then he did! So after I got back up the hill, we spent the rest of the afternoon sledding and pushing each other as we went down the hill, laughing really hard. But then I got hungry, so we walked back home and ordered some pizza. _

_But I can't believe that Ace, at his age, (I mean, he's a senior!) would still go sledding with me. I don't get how someone could be so nice! _

_Still really, really happy;  
Monkey D. Luffy _


	4. Day 5

Day 5 

_Dear Journal,_

_I still have a bruise on my side from when I launched myself off my sled the other day... Ugh, but whatever. It was fun anyway. But now that it's Sunday, I'm kinda bored. Bleh, I'm gonna go see what Ace is doing!_

* * *

_1:39 PM_

_...Maybe I should have knocked... uhhh.. ya know, I'm just gonna uh.. write more tomorrow.. when my mind is a bit more, how you say, healed._

* * *

_12:30 AM_

_O.K. I couldn't wait that long, But um.. how should I explain this... Hmmm. _

_I'm glad that this is my own personal journal, that no one else looks at. Otherwise I probably wouldn't even think about writing what I'm about to write. Wow that sounded confusing. But uh, anyway... _

_So.. I ran up the steps, tripping a few times (but not really caring), and then I ran down the hall till I saw the door to Ace's room. The door was open a crack, so I pushed the door open really quick. ..._

_As soon as I saw Ace, I gasped and then quickly backed out his room again, running to my own room. My mind was a bit scarred from what my eyes saw.. and heard... _

_Okay.. so I'm gonna explain this the best I can without having a seizure. O.K., I stepped into Ace's room, eyes closed and about to call his name, when I heard him moan my name. I opened my eyes and saw that Ace was shirtless, with his pants (and..boxers..) pulled down slightly.. just enough to -ya know-.. and he actually was doing that.. while frickin' moaning my name! Oww.. my mind.. I have no idea what to think about all this. So I've just been talking to him like nothing happened, but he always blushes and tried to turn away... _

_*SIGH*  
Monkey D. Luffy _


	5. Day 6

Day 6

_Dear Journal, _

_Ace was avoiding me. I hadn't even talked to him about... __that__ yet! But he's acting like it's the end of the world. He's so weird.. I mean, it's not like i don't find it odd that he moaned my name while pleasing his body, but.. I don't know. Maybe he just happened to have a girlfriend who had the same name as me? Maybe..? I hoped.. _

_I saw him in the hallway on the way to French1 (don't ask..) today in school, so I ran up to him to talk to him, you know, just like I do every school-day. But then his face turned really red and abruptly decided to walk into the bathroom. I was starting to get really annoyed, and I didn't want him to have to keep avoiding me, like I did something wrong! So I yelled out his name and then followed him. _

_I know I might sound uber creepy for following him.. into the __bathroom__.. but I had to know what his deal was! I couldn't just let it go that easily! So I set my books down on the ground next to the first stall, and stomped over to the last stall which was always dark and perfect to hide in. So I'm gonna write out how I remember our conversation going.. _

_"Stop avoiding me!" I said, pushing open the stall door before he could close it. _

_"I'm not avoiding you.." he protested, looking down at the ground next to him. I gave him a glare and poked his chest. _

_"You're not a very good liar.. but that's not my point! I need you to tell me." Ace gave me a weird look, and I sighed. _

_"Tell me why you were moaning my name...Ace?" _

_Ace turned away from me and bit his lip. His face looked like it might have exploded right then and there. I could tell he was thinking really hard...harder then the both of us usually think. Ace shut his eyes tightly, but then suddenly turned and pushed me against the wall by my shoulders. I guess I never really realized how much taller my brother was until he was literally standing right over me. So I looked up at him with the most blank expression ever, not knowing what to do or think. But when he leaned down and wrapped his arms around my back, resting his head on top of mine, I could just slightly feel my face heat up. I didn't know why, though.. 'cause Ace had done that so many times before! But then he move his head and pressed his cheek against mine, and I could feel how hot he was, too. His body was always warm, though, so... but then he whispered into my ear. _

_"Luffy..." _

_My mind froze in place at hearing him say, no, whisper my name into my ear. It was.. really, really weirdly nice for some reason, though. _

_"H-hmm?" I managed to question, sort of.. and then Ace tightened his grip around me until my chest was flat against his upper-abs. My eyes went wide, and I glanced around the stall nervously, waiting for what he would do next. _

_"I..." Ace started, moving a hand up my back which sent shivers down my spine. _

_"You what?" I asked him quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. _

_"I..I'm sorry, and I know this is wrong and really bad on my part, but.. I love you!" I swear I wore the most bored expression ever at that moment, I mean, what kind of brother doesn't love their sibling?_

_"Why are you sorry? What's wrong with loving your brother?" I asked him, pushing him off my body so I could look at his face. He smiled weakly and then put a hand on my head. _

_"Not that kind of love, Luffy.. more like.. I would marry you right now if I could, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. that kind of love," he said taking my hands into his own and looking right into my eyes. I was a bit surprised by his choice of words and tilted my head in question. What kind of statement was that? Just kinda out of the blue and everything! _

_"Ace, I don't un- ?!" _

_I couldn't even finish my sentence. Ace just plainly leaned over, held my back and the back of my head, and kissed me. On the lips and everything! My face pretty much looked like a tomato, and I think I might have fainted for a second. I couldn't really tell. It seemed like he was never gonna stop, oh, and I forgot how to breathe, so I started hitting his back as a sign to let me go before I died. He finally realized this, as my face was turning blue, and let me breathe; still holding me just in case I decided to really faint. Ace looked down at the ground and then sighed. _

_"Do you get it now?" Ace asked me, letting go of my body completely and rubbing the back of his head. I looked up at the ceiling and nodded, putting my hands in my pockets. But then I started feeling weird, and I realized that all this excitement made my stomach a bit.. upset. And before I could even say anything, I fell onto my knees and then threw up my lunch into the toilet. _

_Still feeling a bit sick...  
Monkey D. Luffy_


	6. Day 7

Day 7

_Dear Journal, _

_I'm really tired.. Luckily, since I threw up yesterday (even though it wasnt due to sickness), Ace was able to convince the teacher's -over the phone- that I really was sick, soooo I got school off today. Ace got to skip school too, 'cause the teachers know that my parents are rarely around to take care of me while I'm sick, so Ace got the O.K. to stay home. He keeps on saying sorry to me, like he did something wrong. But... he didn't. I'm really confused, and I've been thinking about it all morning.. that's probably why I'm so tired. That makes sense, doesn't it? _

_So here I am, sitting on the couch next to Ace again.. bored out of my mind. Well.. I was sitting next to Ace, but he keeps scooting away. I'm gettin' real tired of this shit, 'cause him confessing his love to me doesn't mean he should continue avoiding me. There's nothing to be avoiding me for! Maybe he thinks I hate him, or something. I mean, I don't hate him at all, but who knows what else goes on in his head.. _

_But.. I don't know if I love him either. Of course, I love him as a brother, but... I mean, he is and was always there for me, and helped me through so much stuff. And he makes me happy... andddd he's.. uhh.. handsome? is that the word I wanna use? *facepalm* 'cute' would be like calling him a kid, but 'hot' sounds like I'm a teenage girl. And yet 'handsome' makes me sound like Mom! x_x_

_Oh god, he keeps looking over at my journal, like I'm writing hate-letters to him or something. Wait, no.. it's more like he's just mildly nervous but curious at the same time.. hmm... gah! shi_

* * *

_Ace stole my journal. So I'm writing on a piece of paper I had shoved in my pocket. It's so awkward right now.. both of us reading/writing and glancing at each other over the paper every once and a while, in complete silence. Oh my god... he's gonna know everything now! That journal was for me and me only! And my only friend that I could tell anything and everything to without having to worry about being gossiped about or judged. I'm really worried that Ace is going to feel hurt after reading that I didn't know how I felt about him.. Luffy, you idiot. I need to make up my mind about him, and quick. Okay.. I'm gonna make a list of good things about Ace, that make me happy. _

_Okay... He's tall. Wow, Luffy.. realllll nice.  
Ace protects me..  
He's pretty much like my 3rd parent, but way less annoying.  
He's honest with me. Like, if I make a bad decision, he'll tell me that I was being an idiot. ahahaha!  
Ace helps me out with homework, which is really awesome since I hate homework.  
I can rant on and on to him about anything, and he won't complain at all..  
When I'm sad, I can always talk to him about it, since he is always there for me.  
He's funny and makes me laugh, and always knows what to say to me, no matter what is going on._

_But... all that has kinda changed now that I found out about him loving me. God damnit, I should've knocked. *Sigh* I have to tell him how I feel... so... when I'm ready, I'm gonna write Ace a letter, and hopefully it'll be a love-letter._

_Still thinking deep thoughts,  
Monkey D. Luffy..._


	7. Day 7 cont and Day 8

Day 7 cont. 

_Dear... Paper..., _

_Ace still has my journal... and it's nighttime. I'm up in my room now, for some privacy, and Ace is in his room, probably depressed as hell. I could just tell by the look on his face as I left the living room, him re-reading that last part that I wrote in there. Gosh I'm an idiot. So... I think I've made up my mind; I'm going to try my best to write a letter to Ace. I would tell him how I feel in person, but I'm afraid that he won't even talk to me right now. Soooo love-letter attempt #1._

* * *

_Dear Ace, _

_First, let me say that I am sorry. I'm sorry for not knocking, sorry for throwing up -hahaha-, and sorry for hurting you, but I have made up my mind.. Ace... I love you. More than just a sibling should. I realized that I've felt this way about you for..forever, but I never knew that it was__ love. I got so used to feeling that way towards you that I just considered it something normal; an everyday sibling-love, I guess? I've never had any experience with love..__ so I never knew I loved you, if that makes any sense at all. _

_I'm sorry if I'll make mistakes, but I'll try my best to make you happy and to be with you (and there for you) always. I hope you'll still accept my feelings, even though it might be a too late. And once more; I love you too, Ace. _

_With all my heart,  
Monkey D. Luffy _

* * *

_Was that good enough?! Agh! My brain hurts from thinking so much! bleh. so.. I'll carefully fold that letter and put it in a nice, blank envelope.. then, tomorrow I'll put it in Ace's locker, since I'm like a spy and I know his locker combination. He doesn't know that I know, but I guess he'll find out soon enough, hahaha! But uhh.. yeah! I think I did good. I just hope he'll stop avoiding me after he reads it! _

_Very hopeful,  
Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

Day 8

_Dear.. Paper.. again, *sigh*_

_Okay, it's right before 8th period right now, so I'm gonna be all ninja-like and just slip the envelope through the slit/vent thingy in Ace's locker door. It's just quicker that way. Oh, this is really random, but I drew a heart on the front of the envelope, so maybe Ace will just think it's just another love-letter from some fangirl. So when he opens it and sees that it's from me, I bet he'll be really surprised! Oh, I'll write more later, after Ace reads the letter maybe? ..So... here goes nothing, well- it is something.. blah, whatever, into the locker ya go, love-letter. Oh my gosh I'm nervous, but now I have to go to my last class quicklyyyyyyy! _

_bleh!  
M. D. L._

* * *

~ + woo! 800 views in 4 days! XD thanks you guys! + ~


	8. Day 9

Day 9

_Dear Journal~! _

_Ace gave me my journal back, since he was in a super-good mood after reading my letter yesterday~ Well, so, he didn't have time to look at it at school I guess, so Ace took it home and read it in his room. It was so awesome; it was almost nighttime, and I was listening to music while sitting on my bed; I was really nervous, though.. you know, about how Ace would react. So I just sat there for a while.. and then I heard his door open really quickly. He then practically ran into my room and then scooped me up into a really tight hug. I think he maybe broke one of my ribs, or two, but whateverrrr.. hahaha! Ace just stood there hugging me really hard, for what seemed like forever. So.. he like, had his arms wrapped around my back, and I was laughing a lot 'cause my feet weren't even touching the ground! Sometimes I wish I was as tall as Ace.. just to be able to look down on people instead of breaking my neck to look up at people all the time! It gets really annoying being short... urgh. hahaha! What made me really smile is that when Ace put me down, he held my hands and whispered into my ear that it wasn't (and wouldn't have ever been) 'too late', and that he loved me; it was my turn to give him a really big hug. _

_Today, school was pretty awesome, since I was in a really good lovy-mood. I think some of my friends could tell something was up, though, 'cause they kept telling me that I looked weird and that I wasn't grinning as usual, but.. smiling normally. Telling them that I was just kinda tired seemed to keep them from asking any more, but... I don't know if I should tell them about me and Ace! I don't know what they would think about it... The last thing I want is to have them think I'm weird, and then they wouldn't wanna be my friends anymore. *sigh* I'll think about it some more later.. _

_Oh! Ace told me that tonight he would take me out to dinner in 'celebration. He made it sound like we just got married hahaha! But I'm happy that he's happy, and I'm also happy 'cause I get to eat fooooood~! Oh, Ace told me to finish up my homework so I wouldn't have to worry about doing it when we get back, so I have to hurry and finish math real quick, 'cause nothings worse than having to rush math at 11pm on a Thursday night! _

_Really excited!  
Monkey D. Luffy_


	9. Day 10

Day 10 

_Dear Journal, _

_Ace told me that he feels like when I write in my journal that I'm keeping secrets from him, and that maybe I don't fully trust him. So, I've decided that I'm going to put away my journal for a while, and instead of writing in my journal, I'll just tell Ace everything. That way, he'll feel better and know that I trust him, and also, I'll actually be able to have a response from him, not just blank but oddly comforting silence from my journal. So, into my closet you go, journal. _

_*Waves*  
Monkey D. Luffy._

* * *

And with that, Monkey D. Luffy shoved his precious journal onto a high shelf in his closet; out of sight and hard to get to. He then hopped down from the box he used to reach the shelf and then leaped onto his bed next to Ace, who sat head-in-hand, smiling at his brother's understanding. Luffy grinned and threw his arms around his older brother's neck and ushered a quick kiss on Ace's cheek as well. Ace smirked and then turned to face his love, putting a hand on Luffy's knee.

"So lil' bro, what's up? How's life?" Ace asked, looking gently into Luffy's dark eyes with a smile. Luffy leaned in and put his forehead against his sibling's forehead with a slight laugh.

"The ceiling is up, and life's great, Ace! When you kept avoiding me, that was like... the worst feeling ever, but now we're always together! I love it!" Luffy said with great enthusiasm, using hand motions for extra emphasis. Ace laughed and ran a hand through Luffy's soft black hair, earning a mumble of happiness from the younger.

Ace twirled a black strand around his finger while he thought of something they could do -besides watch T.V.- to pass time. It was about 10 degrees Fahrenheit outside, so that maybe would've been a little too cold for sledding or snowball fights. Meanwhile, Luffy thought about how Zoro kept hitting the back of Sanji's head with rubber bands during 6th period, and the teacher never would've noticed unless Sanji hadn't freaked out and got out of his seat to quarrel with marimo-man. Luffy laughed as he remembered the look that Zoro gave the blond when Sanji first turned around to look back at him. Luffy's slight laugh then brought Ace back to the real world and out of thoughts.

"Oi Luffy, what do you want to do?" Ace asked, laying back on Luffy's red bed spread. Luffy looked at his brother and then layed down beside him.

"I'll do whatever you wanna do," Luffy stated, resting his head on top of Ace's arm (which Luffy thought was a very delightful pillow). The freckled one grinned and then turned to kiss Luffy's forehead.

"You're so cute," Ace whispered; not used to openly saying that. And Luffy just grinned back; not used to hearing these sort of compliments. However, the question still wasn't answered; what were they going to do? Luffy leaned back and pushed back his pale curtains to look out at the wintery scene. The snow was blowing furiously, and the street lights were on despite it only being 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Ace could hear the wind blowing from where he sat also, and gave the window a nervous look. He then turned and around and stood up, walking to the doorway.

"I'll be right back Luffy. I'm gonna go check what the weather channel says 'bout all this frickin' snow!" Ace stated as he walked out of his brother's room and turned to walk downstairs. Luffy watched his brother leave the room with curious eyes and then looked back out the window. The clouds showed no sign of moving anytime soon.

* * *

Ace turned on the television in the cozy and neat living room of his home and clicked a button on the remote till he found the local weather channel.

"_...today's high was 14 degrees, and a low of 8 degrees.. A blizzard watch in effect until 7 p.m. Saturday December 14th, 2013.. blahblahblah.."_

Ace looked at the map on the screen, and it showed that the snowstorm was practically on top of them, and wasn't really moving much. He sighed and turned the T.V. off, throwing the remote back onto the couch. Ace was not enthused about the annual 2-day loss of electricity that seemed to be very, very close.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled up the stairs, leaning against the wall with an elbow. Luffy poked his head out of his bedroom and tilted his head in question.

"Gonna loose electricity soon, and you know what that means.." Ace said, putting a hand to his forehead. Luffy looked up and thought for a moment before frowning.

"Cold," Luffy said while pretending to shiver and chatter his teeth.

"True, it gets cold, but.. no lights, no refrigerator or water, Luffy. How do you not remember that? Hahaha!" Ace laughed, and motioned for Luffy to come downstairs. So Luffy leapt out of his room, bounded down the stairs, and then stood in front of his brother with a big grin. Ace the walked into their kitchen at the back of the house, and Luffy followed him, still slightly confused. The older of the two stopped, and then pointed to the basement stairs.

"Luffy.. would you mind getting a few jars out of the basement?" Ace said, back turned to his brother. Luffy grinned and then hugged his brother from behind.

"I have to do it since you won't go down there on your own,' the smaller one said with a laugh, receiving a glare from Ace. Luffy released his grip and stuck his tongue out as he ran down the stairs to their basement. Ace smacked a hand to his forehead and then walked over to the pantry where he then bent down and took out a bottle of olive oil. He stood up, turned the bottle in his hands, and then set it on the kitchen counter just as Luffy ran back up with 4 empty jars.

"What are we gonna do with jars and olive oil?" Luffy asked obviously quite confused. Ace just grinned and took a ball of yarn out of the junk drawer before him, and set it on the counter along with the jars and olive oil.

"Before I show you, would you go get some wire out of Dragon's toolbox?" Ace asked, unrolling a section of yarn and cutting it with a pocket-knife. Luffy nodded and then ran back down into the basement to retrieve said wire. Once he returned, he poked his brother in the arm and then frowned.

"And also, call him 'Dad', would you?" Luffy pouted, crossing his arms after putting the wire down. Ace rubbed the back of his head and nodded slightly, not wanting to call his stepfather 'Dad'; and it wasn't that he thought his own father was any better. Luffy then looked at the 4 things put on the counter: jars, olive oil, pieces of yarn, and wire. 'Twas a confusing combination of objects to the shorter brother. Ace then picked up the bottle of olive oil and put in against Luffy's chest.

"Put 2 inches of oil into each jar, okay?" Ace said with a smile, and then turned to cut and bend the 4 pieces of wire to rest around the rim of the jar. Meanwhile, Luffy put maybe a bit more than 2 inches of olive oil in each of the jars. Ace then gave the pieces of yarn to Luffy and told him to put a piece of string in each jar of olive oil. Luffy did so, and then they waited for a moment till the yarn had been soaked with the oil. Ace took out a piece of yarn and took a section of wire into his hands. He wrapped the non-resting end of wire around the piece of yarn and bent the end of the wire upward. The wire was placed around the rim of the jar, and the yarn was half in the olive oil, and half in the air.

"Hey Luffy, do you have any idea what we just made?" Ace questioned, leaning against the counter with a grin. Luffy thought really, really hard, but could come up with nothing. Ace took a lighter out of the junk drawer, and lit the yarn on fire. After a moment, the yarn smoked for a quick second, but then stopped and emited a small flame, lighting up the counter around it. Luffy gave it an odd glance and then looked up at Ace.

"That's a home-made oil lamp, Luffy. They last longer than regular candles and bateries and are a whole lot cheaper, too. We're gonna use those, along with the fireplace, to light up our house during th-"

The house went dark, with the exception of dim light from the windows. .."blackout..." Ace finished, slumping over slightly. Luffy barely even noticed that the electricity went out, and just laughed.

"You're so smart, Ace! I wouldn't have ever thought of that!" Luffy said with a hug to his brother's chest. Ace looked down at the black-haired boy and smiled, putting a hand on his back.

"Luckily it's only 4:15 right now, or else we'd be making the rest of these in the dark. So if you wanna help me finish the other 3, go ahead," Ace suggested, taking a wire and piece of yarn into his hands to make another oil lamp. The younger brother did the same, wearing a large grin on his face. The freckled, black-haired, tall one knew that it would be an interesting night.

* * *

~ + tell me what you guys think about the putting away of the journal o.o i'm curious to know if you're okay with it or not XD annnnddd.. [A None Piece quote to heal your soul: "I'm up to my tits in morons.." - Axe-Hand Morgan] + ~


	10. Day 10 cont

Day 10 cont.

Ace was just a bit concerned... It wasn't exactly easy, or normal, to cook in the fireplace...

"Lovy, sorry to tell ya, but it looks like we'll have to eat some sort of cold food tonight.." Ace mumbled, putting a hand affectionately on his small brother's back. It took a moment for the young one's mind to click into gear, and then his expression turned to one of pure despair and absolute loss of hope for humanity. That alone nearly broke Ace's heart.

"But nii-chan!" Luffy pleaded, hugging Ace tightly around the waist till the point where bones were ready to snap. The freckled teen winced and put a hand on the stubborn and willful brother of his. He sighed and then thought about the situation.

"Hmmm... Well, I'll see what I can do.."

Luffy's mouth grew into a joyful grin and meanwhile loosened his grip to normal-hug mode.

* * *

The two brothers sat in front of the warm fireplace, roasting hotdogs on the usual s'mores poker-stake-thingmabobs, looking and feeling stupid as ever. Ace had a reasonable 2 hotdogs roasting, while Luffy attempted to cook about a trillion at once. The two sat in silence before Luffy hesitantly broke the silence and started to rant on and on about how they always used to go camping as kids and blah blah blah. Ace just sat looking calmly at the story-teller with a genuine grin, remembering all those fun times as well. After they both laughed for a moment, they realized that their food was about to spontaneously combust if nothing was done about it.

So after a short moment of cooling, the food was then consumed hungrily and quickly, which is not at all surprising. Luffy dramatically fell over onto the floor, patting his satisfied stomach with happiness.

"Aren't ya happy I came up with something?" Ace said with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Luffy sat up as much as possible and nodded with a thumbs up. Ace did his job well, then.

* * *

'Twas 7:30 then, and the cold wintery-darkness was almost upon the D-brother's household. The two checked the oil lamps and firewood to make sure they would last through the night. Once the sun dipped below the bland horizon, Ace lit the oil lamps and pushed around the new logs of wood in the brick fireplace, making them crumble and sizzle at the sudden movement. Luffy claimed one of the smaller oil-lamps as his own, and carried it around with him carefully. Meanwhile, his older brother set the other 3 spread out in the homebase-livingroom.

Extra warm blankets and fluffy pillows were piled onto the livingroom couch, for convenience and less of a chance of burning the house down to go get them in the middle of the night. Luffy threw his pillow down on the floor in front of the fireplace, carefully setting his lamp down, and then kneeled down on his cushion. Ace took a seat next to his adorable smiling brother, whose cheeks were red and eyes glistened from the fire's light. The older grinned and put an arm around his almost-boyfriend's shoulder, pulling him in close to his body. Luffy looked up at Ace with a smile and then laughed, putting his own arm around Ace's waist.

"Ya know, Ace.. I wish we had more blackouts," Luffy whispered, leaning his head on Ace's shoulder. The highschool-senior blushed a bit, but this went unnoticed from the orange glow from the fireplace.

"Me too, Luffy.. me too."

And with that, Ace pulled a warm blanket over their shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on Luffy's lips, grinning as the boy started to slowly fall asleep against his side.

* * *

~ + Haiiiii.. it's me again. the creepy author that haunts your souls with yet another None Piece quote to enlighten you, ["No you don't get it; no one shoots at Mr. Fuzzy-Flippers... and gets away with it!" - Monkey D. Luffy]


	11. Day 11

Day 11

Luffy closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, obviously fooling Ace, and then carefully lay his older brother on his side as he slept, snoring slightly. The younger giggled and then gingerly took the oil lamp into his hands, quietly walking up to his room. He set the lamp down on his desk as he stepped on the box near his closet once more and retrieved his journal from the lonely and dusty shelf. He smiled as he picked up a pencil from the floor and carried his items into the bathroom to make it seem like he was just going to pee.

Putting his small light source down on the tile flooring, Luffy sat down cross-legged next to it and opened his journal in his lap. Flipping to the page where he left off, the boy picked up his pencil with a smirk and began writing.

* * *

_Day 10... 11?_

_Dear Journal, _

_Shishishi, I couldn't keep myself from writing a little something! So I snuck up here, hoping Ace will stay asleep downstairs, just to write that it's weird getting used to.. well.. getting kissed and getting compliments and stuff from him. I hope I'm making him happy, at least! Last night was pretty fun, though, being alone with him. That sounds really weird right now... blah. Next spring, or summer, or fall, me and Ace should go camping again. That would be even more fun! Hmmm... I wonder...ah nevermind! Gotta go back downstairs, just in case, ya know. But maybe I should give him a good morning-kiss tomorrow... I guess we'll see. _

_'Til next time!  
Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

And with that short journal entry, Luffy stood up with his lamp and put the journal back on its lonely shelf until who knew when. Silent and ninja-like he stepped down the stairs and back to the spot in front of the fireplace to find Ace had rolled onto his back and slept with limbs spread outward. The freshman grinned at his brother's odd position and lay down snuggled against the sleeping one's side. Just as Luffy closed his eyes with a content smile, a warm hand pressed his body closer to his brother's. Luffy opened his eyes and looked up at Ace who gave him a quick wink and smirk before returning to his peaceful 'sleeping'-self. The younger one turned his head in embarrassment but then laughed and returned the favor with a quick kiss. Ace grinned with happiness and held Luffy tightly, keeping each other warm as the both fell asleep for real this time.

* * *

Later that morning, when the sun's warmth had returned to the Earth, Ace's mind slowly cleared from a heavenly dream of him and Luffy to let his eyes slowly crack open and then squint again at the sunlight. He yawned, stretching his arms out wide on the hard floor and realized that he had been holding Luffy hostage against his chest. The younger had fallen asleep there, though, and was calmly breathing with a gently smile. No matter what Luffy was doing, he always managed to melt Ace's heart, even when sleeping. Ace was glad that he wasn't easily aroused from cute and adorable scenes like the one before him.

Ace put his hands behind his head and smiled, waiting patiently till the young one awoke from his slumber. It wasn't until he felt Luffy shiver that Ace noticed the fire had gone out, leaving only the weak little oil lamps for light; no warmth whatsoever. Ace didn't usually get cold, and he didn't know why, but seeing his brother cold made him feel cold too. Just as the older began pulling a blanket over his sibling's body, Luffy woke up, opening his eyes slowly turning head to rest his chin on Ace's chest.

"G'morning, nii-chan," Luffy said sleepily with a smile, and rubbed his eyes. Ace grinned, running a hand back and forth along the smaller teen's back.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said in reply happily, propping himself on an elbow. Luffy's expression changed, and soon also changed positions to straddle Ace's mid-section, making them both feel a bit awkward.

"Luffy?" Ace asked with an eyebrow raised, not sure what his lil' bro was up to. Luffy said nothing and just grinned, putting his hands down for balance and pressed his lips against the confused teen's lips. Ace was surprised at first but then smiled into the kiss, putting a hand on the back of Luffy's head gingerly. Luffy didn't show any sign of disagreement to this action, so his brother continued on to push his tongue slightly against Luffy's slightly parted lips.

Luffy smirked and opened his mouth just a bit more, allowing Ace's tongue to enter his mouth hesitantly. The last thing Ace wanted was to completely surprise and scar the poor kid, so he was trying his best to keep it slow. However, Luffy seemed willing to accept everything Ace had to offer and even contributed a bit of tongue action, much to the older's liking. Although, that scared the freckled one. Who else but him could teach Luffy to respond and act in such a way? After a few moments more, the two parted their kiss to breathe, and grins broke out on both of their faces.

"I lo-"

"I love you, Luffy," Ace said with a smirk, completely and on purpose, interrupted his brother who then sat back on Ace's legs, crossing his arms.

"How come I can never say it first?" Luffy asked, blushing slightly. Ace smiled and pulled Luffy back close to him for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Because I loved you first."


	12. Day 12

Day 12

It was indeed Sunday, December 15th, 4 days after the brothers had officially declared their mutual feelings of love for each other. The night before the 15th, the power surprisingly returned to the D-brother's household just in time for the return Portgas D. Rouge, or, Mom from her extended business trip overseas. She opened the front door and called out her sons names only to see her two boys casually holding hands while exchanging playful kisses on the couch. The two turned very pale at the sight of their mother however, and Luffy nearly passed out right then and there. Rouge made sure to remain calm and cool about it, and put her suitcase down near the entrance and opened her arms wide.

"Ahahaha! Come give your mom a big hug!" she said with a large smile, completely ignoring what she saw. Rouge couldn't deny that they looked adorable and got along so well together, so who cares, right? She was just a bit scared as to how her husband, Dragon, would react if he ever found out. Luckily, she would do anything to prevent that from happening, because she's awesome like that.

* * *

So, back to Sunday. It was about noon in Monkey-Portgas home, where Ace, Luffy, and Rouge sat 'round the table happily enjoying a delicious home-cooked meal made by Rouge herself. The boys asked her all sorts of questions about her trip, trying to avoid the topic of the witnessed incest. Rouge answered excitedly, telling of all the beautiful sights and architecture in Italy. She expressed how much she wished to stay home for a while and bond with her family whom she loved so dearly. The boys just rolled their eyes and laughed at her soft-ness.

"So kids.. How're the grades? Still up there?" Rouge asked, leaning her head on top of her hand, focusing her attention on the eldest son.

"Could be a bit better, but not so bad as to get a whipping from Drago- Ahaha! I mean, 'Dad'" Ace responded, rubbing the back of his head. Rouge laughed with a smile and Luffy gave his brother a quick glare before joining the laughter.

"And Luffy, do you finally wanna let me see your journal? I bet you've added a lot more to it since I've been here last!" Rouge said enthusiastically. Luffy's jaw dropped dramatically, seeing as he was completely unaware of his mom's knowledge of his precious journal. Once the young one's mind recovered, he blushed and quickly shook his head. Rouge sighed a put a hand on her sons arm.

"Even if you don't let me right now, don't think I don't know where you put it, Luffy," she said in almost a whisper, sending chills down Luffy's spine. He held onto his chair and scooted away from his mom without hesitation, receiving quite a bit of laughter from the other two. However, now Ace was curious.

"Mom, how would you know where he put it? Only Luffy and I know where it is!" Ace said whilst waving his arms around with confusion. Mom squinted her eyes and took Ace's chin in her hand.

"You two are exactly the same, that's why."

The two brothers looked at each other and then towards their mom with identical quizzical expressions. Rouge giggled and then leaned even more toward Ace.

"Ace keeps his important and supposedly 'secret' things on the highest shelf in his closet, so I assume you do the same, Luffy," Rouge said with a smirk, patting her older son's back. Ace covered his face, trying to hide the blush that was burning his face to ashes at that moment.

"M-Mom.. you mean.. you know that I have _those_?!" Ace questioned, about ready for his head to explode with embarrassment. Luffy sat on his seat looking even more confused than ever.

"Yes honey, and Dragon and I wanted to tell you that we misses them," Rouge said, about ready to burst into laughter, "Well, mainly I miss them! Ahaha!" Ace, meanwhile, fell off his chair and landed harshly on the floor with a loud thud. He looked like he wanted to crawl into his pit of despair where he could cry till he died; sadly, such a thing does not exist.

"Can't I have a little privacy around here?!" Ace yelled before abruptly standing up and storming off to his room. Rouge erupted into a fit of laughter that took her nearly 10 minutes to recover from. Luffy didn't know what just happened, but he laughed with her anyway and had a good time eating the rest of Ace's lunch before going up to check on his older brother.

* * *

"Ace nii-chan?" Luffy said with a smile before slowly pushing Ace's bedroom door open. Ace lay face-down on his bed, suffocation himself with a red-checkered pillow and uttering an un-earthly groan all the while. Luffy laughed at his brother and then sat down on the bed, sticking a hand up Ace's  
t-shirt to rub his back.

"You're not gonna die, Ace! Besides, whatever Mom and Dad know you have is only between our family, right?" Luffy said trying to console Ace the best that he could, "Oh, and Ace?" Said teen groaned again in response, which can be translated into 'what?'.

"What exactly do you have that made you so embarrassed?"

Ace rolled over onto his back staring at the cream-colored ceiling like it were an ugly baby.."You don't wanna know, Lu." Luffy tilted his head in question and put a hand on Ace thigh.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout? I just asked you, meaning that I do wanna know!"

The older teen sat up with a slight smirk and pulled his love into his lap, face to face, for a tight hug, gently pressing his slightly stiff manhood against Luffy's innocent virgin-self.

"Nevermind what I said, and it's just stuff to help me relieve _this.." _Ace whispered into Luffy's ear, the smirk etched onto his freckled face beginning to disappear. Luffy's face went red very quickly and he scooted back enough to remove the awkward contact. Ace looked at his brother with a questioning look, and that same look was reflected on Luffy's face.

"Don't tell me you've never had a boner, Luffy.." Ace said with a facepalm. Luffy shook his head and blushed, looking at the wall next to them like it was very, very amusing. That was impossible in Ace's mind though. So he pulled his brother up against him again, rubbing a bit more than before and earned a gasp from Luffy.

"Oh you little liar, you have one right now!" the firstborn said with a grin and a slight blush as well, holding Luffy in place. Luffy pouted as a pinkness crept over his cheeks and then they both laughed for a while. Then the synchronized throbs reminded them of their problems. The brothers looked away from each other and Luffy silently moved to get off of Ace and go to his own room when the older bucked his hips against Luffy's growing problem with a mischievous grin.

"My bad," Ace said, sticking his tongue out at his younger brother. Luffy tried to hold back any sort of groan and gave his brother a playful glare before getting up and heading to his own room. At the last second before the younger closed the door, though, Ace grabbed a small plastic bottle of liquid from under his bed and threw it at the back of Luffy's head.

"What the hell was that for, Ace?!" Luffy said while rubbing his head, turning around to see what hit him. The shorter then bent down and picked up the plain bottle, looking it over and was obviously confused.

"Thank me later.." Ace said with a grin before standing up and pushing Luffy out of his room so he could shut his door and get it over with.


	13. Day 13

Day 13

One week after the brothers confessed their mutual feelings of love to one another.

The school day was fairly interesting for Ace and Luffy. In the hallways, or whenever possible, Ace would blow Luffy kisses and Luffy would give his older brother rib-breaking hugs. Then, Ace skipped half of his class to meet Lufy in the gym locker room where they got caught making-out... The two got dragged by the gym teacher then to the front office so that the front-desk-lady could call their mom and tell her what they did. Ace and Luffy were standing awkwardly in the office until Ace realized that there was a chair right next to him. Apparently Luffy didn't find sitting on Ace's lap inappropriate at all for that situation, and didn't really help either one when Luffy just happily sat down on Ace's lap.

When the secretary finally got ahold of Portgas D. Rouge, she awkwardly described why she was calling her at that time. Rouge held the phone up to her ear gently and her cheeks went bright red after hearing that her sons were caught making-out in the locker room. There was a silence on the line for a short while before Rouge couldn't contain herself and burst into laughter. Even the brothers could hear her laughing from the other side of the room.

"Boys will be boys! You're acting like they were planning a mass shooting in there! Calm down and just let my boys be, will ya?" Rouge insisted with her all time favorite sassy tone. She then broke into another fit of laughter and hung up, leaving the secretary very confused and nervous. She let the two boys go back to class and said that this incident would be their only warning. The two were glad that their mom was weird. Meanwhile, Rouge went about cleaning the house once more with happy whistling.

After school, Ace and Luffy ran through the front door and gave Rouge the tightest hug ever. She just smiled happily and hugged her sons back, surprised that both of them were taller than her.

* * *

After a quick snack for Luffy, and an unexpected narcolepsy-nap for Ace, the two sat quietly in the older's bedroom wondering what to do. Ace could tell that his brother was looking up at _that_ shelf curiously. That put the freckled one on thin ice, and he wanted just so bad to strip his boyfriend and just fuck him. Well, fuck him with love and gentleness, if that makes any sense. That thought and mental image was a bad idea for Ace, now giving him a non-helpful problem. How he hated this sudden sensitivity.

Luffy looked up at Ace with curiousity after hearing him reposition himself several times and blushed when he knew his brother's dilemma. Luffy wondered why the only time he got hard was with Ace, and why Luffy was the only one that could give Ace that same trouble. It was all so foreign to him. So both were aware of the awkwardness filling the air and felt really weird.

"Luffy.." Ace groaned as he pulled his brother up onto his lap and nipped at the younger's neck and collarbone. Said blushing-boy responded with a 'hmmm?' and put his arms around Ace's neck.

"If we had kids, they'd be so beautiful.. ya know that?" Ace whispered into Luffy's ear, licking around the shell and kissing down Luffy's neck.

"But Ace, we can't have kids together.."

Ace pulled back and then looked down at his hands for a second in thought, then took his brother's hands into his own. Ace placed a gentle kiss on Luffy's lips and then smiled, putting his forehead against the younger's.

"A man can dream, right?"

Luffy nodded slowly after a moment and then grinned, kissed Ace on the cheek and whispered into his brother's ear.

"And we could always try anyway~"

At this comment, Ace's eyes widened at Luffy's sudden courage, but he didn't dislike it whatsoever. In fact, Ace pulled his love into a close hug, chests flat against each other, and placed numerous kisses on his brother's face.

"I love you, Luffy.."

"I love you too, Ace!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge was sitting right outside Ace's door, looking through Luffy's journal entries. She smiled at her son's sweetness and obliviousness, and at Ace's straight-out weirdness. She held the small un-used bottle that Ace had given Luffy also, as she had nearly stepped on it while going into Luffy's room. Rouge cracked the door open just a few inches and slid the bottle into Ace's room, unnoticed. Mom then got up with a smile, put the journal back, and then walked into the bathroom to begin cleaning there.


	14. Day 14

Day 14

The next morning, Ace woke up with the warmth of winter sun bathing his freckled face and reflected off his soft, black hair. He yawned and drowsily opened his eyes, shielding them with a hand from the sunlight which would surely make him go blind. After a moment of stillness, soft and gentle breathing led Ace to look at Luffy who was at his side. Lu had claimed that he was too cold in his own bed, so he ninja-ishly snuck into Ace's during the night to keep warm. The older didn't mind the extra warmth and company at all.

The one and only problem was all that Luffy was wearing was his boxers...

* * *

Later, after another day of highschool for the boys, Luffy decided to hang out with Zoro. Though Roronoa Zoro was almost 17 and a freshman, (due to a few hold-backs in grade school...), Luffy was best friends with him, and sometimes thought of him as an adopted older brother. Since Ace had confessed to Luffy, however, Zoro had been slightly neglected by his 'younger brother'. Not like he cared a ton, *cough*, but the green-haired one had a whole lot more time on his hands now that was spent on mainly sleeping and excercise; more than the usual amount. So when Luffy asked Zoro if he wanted to hang out afterschool, the older student gladly accepted the offer.

Meanwhile, Ace had overheard his brother's conversation with his friend and realized that he hadn't hung out with Marco for a while, also. So Ace talked to Marco while Luffy talked with Zoro, and the brothers decided to take a break for the night with their friends.

As soon as school let out, Ace walked out into the cold air with Marco on his heels, heading towards Ace's car to drive over to the blonde's house. Zoro slung his book bag over a shoulder, shoved his hands into his green coat's pockets, and let out a somewhat happy sigh as he heard Luffy's quick footsteps approaching him from behind. The brother's didn't forget to send a nearly unnoticed wink at each other before sitting down in their designated rides with a grin. The drivers just rolled their eyes with a smirk and then drove off, cutting through the cold winter air and a few light snowflakes as well.

Luffy didn't exactly know how his friend managed to get it, but Zoro had an uber-awesome car! Low riding, flat, shiny black with tinted windows with perfectly matching shiny chrome rims; and two comfortable seats. Roronoa's smirk never left his face as Luffy just gawked at everything about his 'baby'. He then picked up his half-empty can of Monster that he hadn't had time to finish that morning and took a few sips before handing the can in Luffy's direction.

"Want some?" Zoro said while swirling the liquid around a bit in its can, his eyes painfully turned to keep watch of the road as he held the wheel with one hand. Luffy looked at Zoro with a questioning look and took the can, smelling it curiously. Pleased with the sugary smell, Luffy tilted the can back and let some of the Monster drip into his mouth before swallowing.

"Zoro! This stuff is great!" Luffy said excitedly, taking another few mouthfuls. The older sighed at that cute reaction. His whole supply of Monster waiting back at his home might now to be sacrificed to this pesky, but cute, devil; whatever made Luffy happy.

Once Zoro's baby was parked carefully in Luffy's driveway and the two stepped out of it without damaging anything, the friends walked up the front steps and pushed open the unlocked door. Both boys threw their bookbags and coats on the floor like they owned the place and walked down the main hallway to the stairs, where Rouge was coming down from the upstairs.

"Oh hi, Zoro! It's been a while!" Rouge said with one hand on her hip and the other in a fist raised toward the green-haired teen. Zoro tilted his head for a minute before fist-bumping Rouge.

"Hey Mrs. P, and yeah, my bad," Zoro said with a smirk, looking down at Luffy's mom. Luffy laughed a little and then turned to go up the stairs again, and Zoro followed. Once they reached the tops of the stairs, Rouge poked her head back into view.

"Oh and Luffy! I'm going to the store, anything you want me to pick up?"

Not a second later did Luffy scream out, "Monster! And lots of it!"

* * *

Luffy jumped onto his bed with great enthusiasm and then laughed for a few minutes while Zoro took a seat next to him, feeling very large in the relatively small room. Luffy then sat up and poked Zoro's shoulder repeatedly, half-tempted to bite that poor, innocent shoulder as well.

"Zoroooo~ What do you wanna do~?" Luffy asked, falling over on his side dramatically, but bolted back up again almost immediately, "Nevermind, nevermind, I know what I wanna do~"

Zoro gave him a very concerned glare and a sigh, asking what exactly Luffy had in mind. Luffy rubbed his hands together evilly and laughed as soon as he heard the front door close as his mom left. Zoro had a very bad feeling in his gut. He just knew something was off. Luffy then gracefully leaped to his doorway and across the hallway, into Ace's bedroom. The older stood up slowly, put his hands in his pockets and followed the boy into the bedroom, already feeling sorry for Ace.

"Luffy.. what are you going t- ?" Zoro started, stopping in shock as first he saw the bottle of lube slipped inside the doorway from the previous day, and then his jaw dropped at the sight of Luffy holding a cock ring in his hand.

"L-Luffyyy...?" Zoro said, glaring at the object that Luffy was looking at curiously and completely oblivious to the item's purpose. The younger gave it a glare also, and then held it up to Zoro.

"How could this ring-thingy be so embarrassing.. what the hell is this, Zoro?" Luffy questioned whilst trying to come up with an answer in his mind as the same time. Zoro hesitantly took the cock ring out of Luffy's hand and then tucked it away under Ace's pillow again, all in one fluid movement. Zoro felt as if he should burn his hands after touching such the thing, and just shook his head down at Luffy. Roronoa walked out of the room, deathly afraid everything in that bedroom afterwards. Luffy looked at the pillow with a longing glance but then shook his head and followed Zoro back into his own room.

"Well? I need to know what it is! 'Cause when Mom brought up something embarrassing that she knew he had during dinner, and oh my gosh, it made Ace blush sooo baddd! But I don't see why a stupid ring-thingy can be so embarrassing!" Luffy pouted, sitting cross-legged on the carpet in his room. Meanwhile, Zoro sat down and was desperately trying to keep from blushing as a quick mental image of Ace masturbating arose in his mind. After swatting that away, the older of the two rubbed a hand over his face and looked down at the very confused Luffy, contemplating the right words. He covered his eyes with his hands and then opened his mouth slowly.

"Cock ring.."

"...Zoro...?"

"That ring.. it's called a cock ring. You...uhh..guys slip that ring around their dicks..and it keeps them stay hard for a while..." Zoro mumbled, wanting to jump off a cliff. Luffy looked at Zoro with his eyebrows raised as high as physically possible.

"So Zoro, you're saying.. that Ace uses that thing?" Luffy questioned, scooting up against Zoro's leg on the floor. Zoro's mind was about to burst and he didn't even wanna talk anymore; however, he didn't want to look like such a baby. So the guest straightened up his back and too a breath.

"Most likely," he responded while acting casually, crossing his legs and running a hand through his short, green hair. Luffy looked down at the ground with a burning blush across his face which made Zoro even more uncomfortable with the silence. Luffy thought for a while that way, thinking..thinking..thinking.. finally, he looked up from all that thinking and put a hand on Zoro's knee.

"Do you think that ring would fit me?" Luffy asked curiously, not a hint of hesitance in his voice. The other boy nearly passed out at the question and needed a short while to mentally recover.

"I don't know, Luffy... I really.. don't.. know.." Zoro said, burying his face in the nearest pillow. Luffy tilted his head back toward Ace's room, too curiously. He stood up, went and got the cock ring, and came back to his room, shutting the door. Zoro had no idea, seeing as he was still smothering himself with the fluffy pillow. Luffy pulled down his pants and boxers and slipped the ring onto his slightly stiff shaft in experimentation. Zoro finally looked up to breathe, saw Luffy and then almost shrieked in shock. Quickly shutting covering his eyes once more, he wished to god that he hadn't seen that. Luffy, however, didn't notice nor care, and sighed when the ring was only a bit big.

"Ne, Zoro, it's too big!" Luffy whined, pulling it off and dropping it on the ground.

"Oh darn.." Zoro said with great sarcasm even through the pillow. Now he was beginning to have another problem which he reallllly didn't want to have right then! "And.. uhh.. put your pants back on, Luffy..."

Said teen did so, and then picked up the cock ring once more. He then sat next to Zoro and pulled the pillow out of his friend's hands and threw it on the floor.

"Stop being weird! Shishishi, and oh! It might fit you, though!"

At this comment, Zoro glanced wearily at the sex toy with a disgusted face and took it out of the younger's hand with a sigh.

"Jesus.. now you've got me curious... turn around and don't you dare look, Luffy!" Zoro said sternly, standing up and repeating the same process, except with a little-(*cough* a.k.a. a lot)-more hesitance. Luffy being Luffy, might or might not have followed Zoro's rules and almost laughed at the nearly inaudible gasp Zoro made when he slid it on all the way.

"Zoro?" Luffy managed to say without laughing, and then had to cover up his mouth.

"No comment, Luffy.. no comment," Zoro mumbled, slowly beginning take off the cock ring which so happened to fit him perfectly, "How 'bout we put that back in Ace's room before we rape each other, 'kay?"

Luffy laughed hysterically at that and turned around a little too early for Zoro's liking, but whatever. "_Guess we're even now.._" Zoro thought to himself as he quickly pulled his pants and boxers back up. He looked at the cursed ring and sighed, opening Luffy's bedroom door and throwing the cock ring across the hall and into a random spot in Ace's room.

"If your brother asks, just say that it might have been your mom.." Zoro said before walking out of the room and near the bathroom, "Oh, and while I'm in _there_, take your time in _here..._" Zoro said with a wink, and then closed the bedroom door on the way to the bathroom to relieve his annoying problem.

Luffy just sat there dumbfounded. What was he supposed to be taking time with?

* * *

"Zorooo.." Luffy said, scrambling out of his room and stood outside the bathroom door, "What am I supposed to be doing again?"

Zoro opened the door quickly and pulled Luffy in, then re-shut the door.

"You want me to do it for you? That what you're getting at?" Zoro asked in total confusion, standing with a heavy blush on his face while his pants were unzipped and almost pulled down. He could not get how a 15-year-old could be so block-headed. Luffy leaned his back against the bathroom door and looked up at Zoro with the same confused and blushing expression. The older one sighed and quickly pulled down Luffy's pants & underwear, causing a very high-pitched squeal to come from the pants-ed one's mouth.

"You gonna let me do this or not?" Zoro said, looking directly into Luffy's eyes. Luffy looked away, understanding what he should have been working on. Now he was freaking out on the inside! All Luffy had ever done before was make out with Ace, and a little covered-feeling, but that was it! Now Luffy had no clue what Zoro was going to do to him and wether he would embarrass himself or not. Plus, Luffy was reserving himself for Ace and Ace only!

"Z-Zoro, I'm gonna stop you now before you do anything that I'll regret letting you do... 'cause... 'cause I'm saving my body for Ace!"

Three things in that one sentence made Zoro's mind freeze up: '_1. Luffy's afraid?, 2. ACE?!, and 3. It's not like I was gonna full-blown rape him..'  
_So then Zoro had to think of a way to smoothly let Luffy go, or what to say to him, or something to make him calm down.

"Hm.. how 'bout I let you keep your 'problem' until Ace gets home and then let him take care of it... there."

Zoro felt like throwing up after saying that. He sounded way too nice for his liking, and also, he was having a hard time just wrapping his head around the fact that Ace and Luffy had somethin' goin' on. _'I mean, they've always been close... realllly close, but sexually-close?!' _Luffy looked like his face was about to catch on fire, and Zoro felt bad.. so the green-haired teen leaned over and kissed Luffy's lips gently in almost an apologetic manner. _'There I go being weird and nice.. again.. goddamnit Luffy!' _

"Sorry..." Zoro whispered into Luffy's ear and then continued to lick along the shorter's jawline, making Luffy stiffen up involuntarily. Neither could believe what was happening. Zoro was pretty much going against all his rules, which include the following: 1. Don't be too nice. 2. Don't act sorry. 3. Don't touch people. 4. Don't put your tongue and mouth where it shouldn't be. and 5. which pretty much sums it all up; Don't love people! Yet Zoro was breaking all of these boundaries and loving, kissing, licking, feeling sorry, and trying to be nice to Luffy. But all this would have to stop, since it wasn't helping either's problem. Just as Zoro forgot what he was trying to avoid and slid his hand down Luffy's pants, earning a throaty moan from Luffy.

"Zoro.. ahhh! You can't.." Luffy moaned out, trying to push his green-haired friend away. Zoro realized what he was doing and again felt bad. So he gave Luffy a quick chaste kiss on his lips and then backed away, taking his hands off the other teen. Luffy still looked red as a tomato, but at least he wasn't being raped like he thought.

"Luffy, I think I have to go.." Zoro said quickly, rubbing the back of his head while looking at the wall next to him. Luffy just nodded and then gave Zoro a tight hug while whipsering in his ear.

"Thanks, Zoro.."

"...For what?"

"Thank you for being my friend," Luffy whispered, almost with tears in his eyes for unknown reasons, and Zoro just smiled, rubbing Luffy's back soothingly. The two collected themselves and then walked out of the bathroom like nothing had happened.

* * *

Soon after Luffy had waved to Zoro as he drove away in his baby, Luffy turned around, shut the front door, then ran upstairs to take care of his problem before Ace got home, since he was a bit unsure if he would be ready to have someone else touch him yet.

During all this, Ace just sat in Marco's man cave watching T.V. like it was his job and was constantly thinking of Luffy. He just couldn't wait to get home.


	15. Day 15

Day 15

_Dear Journal, _

_Sorry that I haven't written for a few days..but I'm a little nervous right now, and that's why I decided to write. After Zoro came over yesterday, I realized that I really am... a virgin; untouched and fragile. I haven't even touched myself.. So when the time comes that Ace would want to... ya know.. I want to be mentally if not physically ready. I just don't know how to do that... _

_Confused but determined,  
Monkey D. Luffy _

Luffy closed his journal silently and then put it back up on its dusty and lonely shelf in his closet. He stepped off his trusty step-up box and then reached out a hand to open his bedroom door. Unfortunately for Luffy's face, Ace then burst into the room, smacking Luffy directly in the face. Stumbling backwards, he had no moment to think or move, but was quickly snatched up into a tight hug. The older wore an expression of concern as he began to his hand through Luffy's black hair.

"Ace..?"

"Luffy, are you okay? I heard today that Zoro was touching all over you and so I had to know if you were okay and what really happened!" said Ace, holding Luffy's shoulder firmly in his hands, looking directly into his brother's eyes. The freshman blinked in surprise and then took a breath.

"How'd you come up with that?" Luffy said with a slight grin, "Zoro may have kissed me, but he held back everything else. I was proud of him. Oh and the fact that he even said 'sorry' was weird. He wasn't like himself, but, I mean that in a good way."

Ace just stood there, dumfounded by Luffy's words of wisdom, or, at least words of more wisdom than usual. He wrapped his arms gently around his younger brother and put a hand behind Luffy's head, strokingly it lovingly. Luffy put his arms around Ace's neck and then remembered something important.

"Oh, and Ace?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't get mad at Zoro or get into a fight with him over a kiss. Plus, he taught me a good lesson! (Oh, he'd probably kick your ass anyway! Shishishishi!) " Luffy whispered into Ace's ear, his head resting on his brother's firm shoulder happily. Meanwhile, Ace wore a look of 'What kind of 'lesson'? And no he wouldn't x_x'. Luffy just laughed and kissed the side of Ace's neck.

"Don't worry about anything~"

* * *

Later on, after the eating of dinner at the dinner table had passed, Luffy sat upon his bed, door closed, and took out his cell phone. He dialed in a phone number, held it to his ear, and let it ring till the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Zoro!"

"Oh. Hey, Luffy. Whatdya want?"

"Uh, um, well..."

"..."

"I was wondering if maybe I could come over...?"

Zoro sighed and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 6:26 PM.

"I don't know, Luffy..."

"But Zoroooo~..."

Zoro could feel the intense longing in Luffy's eyes, even though he couldn't even see him. It was simply impossible to say no.

"'Kay fine. I'll pick you up," Zoro stated, and then closed his phone quickly. What was that boy up to..

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Luffy ran outside after saying a quick and suspicious goodbye to Ace, and then hopped into Zoro's 'baby' with a Monster in hand. Zoro gave the can a quick glance, and then his eyes met with Luffy's.

"So. Why'd you wanna come over?" Zoro asked as he pulled away from the house, speeding down the road to the stop sign and then continuing. Luffy took a quick sip from the can, and then held it in his hands while looking straight forward.

"I don't know how to masturbate."

At this blunt statement, the car swerved and the jerked to a hault on the deserted street. Zoro took his hands off the wheel and turned to look at Luffy with a very disturbed look.

"So you're implying that you want me to help you in some way?!" Zoro nearly shouted, a hint of disbelief in his tone. Luffy stumbled in his brain for the right words but failed and went with a simple nod. Zoro gave him a final 'are you serious?' look and then gave up. A car was approaching their vehicle, and so Zoro had to keep his eyes on the road then, but he was very... nervous.

When they arrived at Zoro's house, Zoro carefully parked his baby inside he garage and locked it, closing the garage door while whistling. Luffy walked quickly up with Zoro to the the stairs, shivering in the cold and then ran inside when Zoro finally found his key and unlocked the door. Luffy loved Zoro's house, too! It was modern and sleek looking, just like Zoro's car. So Luffy ran down the hallway and then ran up the stairs, two by two, until he reached Zoro's brother (Bartolomeo)'s door and looked up. There was the pull-down ladder to the attic, a.k.a Zoro's room.

"Luffy! Wait up, will ya?" Zoro yelled lazily while walking up the stairs to the same spot. By then, Luffy had already scrambled up the ladder and into Zoro's 'room'. The owner of said room followed and pulled up the ladder behind him.

"I know I tell you this everytime, but your room is so cooool!" Luffy said, falling backwards into Zoro's bleack leather recliner which sat upon new hardwood flooring.

"Yeah, yeah. There's no window's, but it's nice that way. I get some privacy when I'm up here, and if Bartolomeo tries to pull a fast one on my, I can always here that damned ladder being pulled down," Zoro mumbled, pushing Luffy out of his chair and sitting down. Luffy lay on the floor then, laughing really hard and then sat up, remembering what he came there for.

"Oh yeah, Zoro.. uhh.." Luffy began while standing up in front of his friend, blushing almost immediately. Zoro put a hand to his face and sighed. How the hell was he supposed to do this.. _'Just get this over with, I guess...' _Zoro decided, and grabbed hold of Luffy's black jeans and pulled them down, underwear following seconds afterward. Luffy instantly covered up the best he could with his hands, but such a fruitless barrier was quickly knocked down by Zoro grabbing Luffy's hands.

"Do you want me to help or not?" Zoro whispered into Luffy's face, giving him a wide-eyed expressing of pure horror. Luffy shrunk back and nodded, looking away from his green-haired friend. Said teen took Luffy's stiffening dick into his hand gently, and ran a finger along the length of it, making the younger boy shiver. _'These brothers sure have a lot in common.. both are pretty_ big...'Zoro thought, remembering the day before's incident._ A_fter a quick glance to the side to forget those thoughts, Zoro sighed again with a light blush and took Luffy's hand into his own.

"I'm not just gonna do it all. This is to...ugh, teach you after all," Zoro mumbled to his 'student' and put Luffy's hand around his cock. Zoro wrapped his bigger hand on top, and slowly began moving Luffy's hand up and down his shaft, making the younger gasp and bite his lip to keep quite. The marimo smirked slightly and kissed the other's forehead while pumping a bit faster. Muffled moans and later loud ones filled the room as Luffy just started masturbating by himself, not realizing Zoro had stopped touching him, other than childishly holding his hand. It was really disturbing, but the older thought of this almost as teaching a kid how to ride a bike; hold onto the back and handles for a while till the kid gets the hang of it and then let it go. Except, in this scenario, there was a very slim chance of falling off your bike.

Zoro's heart skipped a beat, though, when he heard Bartolomeo come out of his room, and notice the attic's door was just slightly cracked, therefore pulling it down curiously. Zoro stood up, pushed Luffy into the closet which was conveniently next to the recliner, and then shattered the bare lightbulb in the ceiling with his fist. Bartolomeo popped his head up in surprise, but was plunged into darkness.

"Zoro nii-chan, what did ya just break?" Bartolomeo asked, not moving up the ladder any. Zoro just yawned and then stretched, thinking desperately for an answer.

"The light bulb was flickering, and it got real annoying, so I punched it out," Zoro told his older brother calmly, "and for the love of god, would you stop calling me 'nii-chan'?!

Bartolomeo laughed loudly at this last part and then became silent again.

"You could've told me that you were bringing someone over and that you wanted privacy, ya know," Bartolomeo reminded, stepping backwards down the ladder again, "But whatever. I'll leave you guys alone now." And with that Bartolomeo walked down to the kitchen with a very large grin, and left Zoro and Luffy completely in shock; Bartolomeo was not as dumb as he looked.

* * *

~ + AAAAGGGH i wrote this really quick, so if there were any confusing parts and/or grammar/spelling issues, tell meeee and i shall correct them tomorrowwww! and thanks for reading, guys XD + ~


	16. Day 16

~ + For those of you One Piece lovers that don't read the manga, I'm terribly and honestly sorry if do not know Bartolomeo yet... He's in the Dressrosa arc, sooooo, until the anime catches up to him, just bear with me, mkay? XD + ~

* * *

Day 16

_Dear Journal, _

_I brought you along with me to Zoro's 'cause I figured somethin exciting was gonna happen, maybe, that sounds really weird.. shishishi! But anyway, I spent the night at Zoro's house since his brother scared the hell outta me, I got a bit..'sick'. So... Zoro called Mom and told her that I got sick and that I was gonna spend the night over here. Mom being Mom, she said okay, but then Ace stole the phone and started yelling at Zoro and stuff, but Zoro just calmly listened, sighed, and hung up in the middle of the stupid rant. I was laughing so hard! _

_So, apparently he had planned to make me and him stay home today, well, he decided yesterday.. oh my gosh, whatever! I fell asleep later on in Zoro's awesomely comfy bed, and then Zoro was being weird and didn't want to sleep with me, so he slept in his chair. It's about 1 am now, writing by the light of my good-for-nothing-phone.. and ahhhhh I'm sleepy... gonna go put a blanket over Zoro, since he doesn't have one and looks cold, then I'll go back to bed.. without Ace. _

_...Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

Luffy did what he wrote, and took one of the blankets off the bed, and silently walked over to Zoro and draped the blanket over him. Buttttt.. then he got thirsty. So Luffy carefully tried his best to quietly let down the ladder, and then tiptoed down into Zoro's amazing kitchen, and pulled open the stainless steel refrigerator door. And behold! Monster; monster everywhere. Luffy took one, (or two), and then walked back over the foot of the stairs, trying to open one of the cans quietly. All of a sudden, a he felt a hand on his shirtless-shoulder.

"So you're nii-chan's secret buddy," Bartolomeo said with a smirk, patting Luffy on the shoulder again. Luffy stood there, stiff as a board, and didn't reply.

"Hey, you okay?" the older asked with concern, turning Luffy around. Luffy blushed and just stared up at Bartolomeo and then shook his head.

"I'm not.. not, uh, Zoro's boyfriend or anything, I just.. uhh.." Bartolomeo's eye twitched at this, therefore, he clamped his hand around Luffy's mouth, and bent down to match his height.

"Shut up. I get it. I'm just surprised you chose Zoro, of all people. (He's terrible with that kinda thing, you know..) Why not your brother.. Ace, was it?" the green-haired man said, leaning against the wall. Luffy blushed even more and looked away.

"Zoro's not that bad.. and um, well, Ace wouldn't exactly be comfortable with me aski-"

The nose-ringed one just gave Luffy a raised eyebrow and smirk, pulling Luffy against his chest.

"You're really cute; especially when you lie. I can see why Zoro likes you, and talks about you.. you and Ace," Bartolomeo whispered into the black-haired boy's ear, making him shiver. Zoro knew everything..and told Bartolomeo!? Luffy could not believe what he was hearing. Maybe if he.. got close with Bartolomeo, then the green-haired brothers wouldn't tell anyone else? It was worth a shot..

"Um, Bartolomeo.. could you promise not to tell anyone else about.. me and Ace? Ace might get a bit.. flustered.. if he knew that you knew.. and why are you hugging me?"

"Yeah, sure, and because you're so huggable."

So Luffy stood there, head against Bartolomeo's chest, being hugged. For no reason. And for god's sake, he was still thirsty! But at least Bartolomeo was warm like a blanket. Finally, when Luffy was getting used to it, the older let go and then took the Monster out of Luffy's hand, opened it, and drank some. Then he pushed Luffy toward the stairs with an evil grin.

"Get back to sleep. If Ace sees you lookin' all tired tommorrow, he might beat up my bro thinkin' that Zoro fucked you or some shit. Not that I really care if Zoro gets beat up, since he deserves it for somethin', but I don't want him driving a wedge between you and your bro. So go sleep, cutie," Bartolomeo explained quietly, "Oh, and give that other Monster to me. You won't sleep at all if you drink that."

So Luffy gave up and handed his delicious drink to Bartolomeo and then walked back up the stairs, up the ladder, and then plopped down in Zoro's bed, falling asleep quickly next to his open journal.

* * *

Luffy woke up from his magnificent dream of Ace by the shaking of his shoulder, and opened his eyes slowly, letting his vision take focus on who was waking him up. Ace?

"Luffy... Oi, Luffy, wake up already."

Nope, not Ace.

"Mmmm.. but Zoro, my dream.."

"Trust me, I heard your dream; literally. You were moaning," Zoro mumbled, running a hand through his hair before he pulled the blanket off of his friend to wake him up faster. He wasn't surprised to find that Luffy had morning wood, too. Well, not like Zoro didn't either after hearing Luffy moan.

"Oh.. really?" Luffy asked, sitting up quickly with red cheeks.

"Yeah really, you know you're loud when you can wake me up." Zoro had a point. It was very difficult to wake him up in the mornings, and Bartolomeo would have to come up, shut off the alarm, and kick his brother till he woke up. It wasn't abuse; just a special form of brotherly love. So at hearing his, Luffy wanted to jump off a bridge.

"Shishishi! My bad.."

"Oh, and it's like 1. Afternoon, that is. Want some lunch?" Zoro wondered, pointing towards the ladder. Luffy nodded excitedly at the mention of food, and jumped out of the bed and ran to the ladder.

After lunch and a bit of videogame playing and talking, Zoro brought Luffy home at about 3:30 p.m. and received a hug from the younger at the front door as thanks. The snow fell gently on the two on the porch, and coldness nipped at the students noses. Zoro might have held onto Luffy a tad too long, and felt his cheeks warm up even in the cold. He then abruptly let go, gave Luffy a quick wave, and then walked back to his car and drove home.

Luffy smiled as he waved back to Zoro and then this smile turned into a grin as he turned around and opened the unlocked door. He kicked off his shoes and shed his coat onto the floor before reshutting the door and running upstairs to see his brother.

"Ace?" Luffy said quiestioningly before popping his head into Ace's room. No Ace. Luffy backed out into the hallway again before scratching his head and walking into his own bedroom.

* * *

Ace was still rather upset over Luffy suddenly staying the night at Zoro's house and was practically pouting all day at school. He didn't talk much and just spent his classes looking out the window, not paying any attention whatsoever. And just because of his murderous expression, none of the teachers dared to upset his thoughts.

In the hallways, Marco would try to make small talk with him, obviously clueless to the cause of his friend's bad mood. Ace simply answered in nods or glances, and at the end of the day he was about ready to punch Marco in the face.

Finally, when the school day ended and he got into his car, Ace just put his forehead against the steering wheel in confusion and anger, not caring that he car horn went off as he did so. After a minute or so of that, he sat back and rubbed his eyes before pulling down the mirror and practiced fake- normal expressions to hide his emotions. '_Yeah.. this'll fool him.._" Ace thought as he decided on one, and kept it on his face the whole ride home and even when he opened the front door and walked up to his room.

He hadn't thought of a fake tone of voice, though... '_Ah, I'll be able to pull it off..probably..' _Ace then slumped down into the chair near his desk lifelessly, letting his limbs just fall into place and stayed that way.

Meanwhile, Luffy had decided to try what Zoro had..taught..him. So he pulled down his pants and boxers and took a hold of his cock. He cautiously rubbed his thumb over the head and gasped. Luffy began rubbing on it bit more and bit his lip as he started pumping slowly, but his hand eventually moved quicker and tightened up. He never realized that his brother was home.

Ace turned his head to look at the corner nearest to his bed and noticed something that certainly shouldn't even be in broad daylight; 'his' cock ring. After falling out of the chair, Ace scrambled up and grabbed said object and opened his closet door to throw it inside, reclosing the door quickly afterward. His eyes had to be about the size of plates and he put up a hand to push back his bangs in thought. ...Luffy? So the black-haired 18-year-old stood up straight, walked through his open bedroom door and up to Luffy's room. It was a bit open and so Ace pushed the door open and took a half-step in.

"Luffy.. you wouldn't happen to kno- Oh my god I'm sorry!"

And with that, Ace stepped out of the room, shut the door, and leaned his back against the door with his heart racing. He put a hand to his face and felt his cheeks burn and his mind whirl about what he had just seen. Luffy meanwhile, stopped what he was doing and blushed even more than he was. With glossy and parted lips, he walked to the door, opened it, and pulled Ace into his room. Ace blinked and stared at Luffy while Luffy pushed the door closed again with a slight creak. Luffy smirked slightly and then pressed his mouth onto his brother's greedily, pushing his tongue into Ace's mouth and wrapping his arms around the older's neck. Ace was okay with this, but still couldn't help but be surprised. He responded by tangling his tongue with Luffy's and put a hand on the back of his younger brother's head.

"I love you, Ace~" Luffy practically moaned into Ace's ear, as he slid his fingers along his neglected cock. Ace kissed his cheek with a smile and put a hand on his ass.

"You're such a naughty boy, Lu... now I can't help myself," Ace whispered, kneeling down and carefully taking Luffy's dick into his own hand. Luffy gasped as the feeling of Ace's tongue and mouth slowly engulfed his manhood in warmth and pleasure. Ace grinned on the inside and moved his hands to Luffy's hips and began bobbing his head up and down, pressing his tongue against the throbbing organ. Luffy moaned out whilst throwing his head back, all involuntarily, and rocked with the movement. After a while of this, Luffy pushed Ace's head further down and bit his lip as he came down the older's throat.

After a cough or two, Ace sat back on his heels, laughed, and grinned. Luffy fell onto his knees dramatically from fatigue and let his brother wrap his arms around him and kiss his forehead.

"I love you too, Luffy.. so so so much," Ace finally responded with a smile and a kiss for Luffy on his lips. Luffy kissed back and then grinned as well. And so, from then on, Luffy wasn't nearly as nervous as he had been.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Zoro's house, Zoro and Bartolomeo were on their way to drunken-ness and sat awkwardly next to each other while letting their uncoordinated hands wander.

"Nii-chwannnnn..."

"Da fuck d'you want?"

"I feel sick..."


	17. Day 17

Day 17

* * *

**Reminders for the week of Monday, December 16th - Saturday, December 21st**

_Days worth of praciticessss... stuff I don't care abouttt.._

**Thursday, December 19th  
****-Mrs. Henry's home room goes to the Youth Theatre to watch "How the Wind Blows" written and directed by George Strauss -(Wear uniforms and look presentable!)  
-Cheerleading practice at 3:15 - 4:45 P.M. in Gym B.  
-Girl's Volleyball practice at 3:30 - 5:00 P.M. in Gym A.  
-Freshmen basketball practice from 5:10 - 7:00 P.M. in Gym A. **

_Blahhhh... nothin relating to meeee.._

**Friday, December 20th**** : Freshmen Basketball game at 4:30 P.M. at Hickory, (be there by 3:45). Set-up and decorations for the Winter Masquerade Ball afterschool and at 10 A.M. Saturday, December 21st in Gym A. REMINDER - ****All sport's practice times have been switched to fit into using only Gym B due to Gym A's set-up (****Coaches should have informed you of the times).**

**Saturday, December 21st**** : ****Winter Masquerade Ball - Starts at 6:30 P.M. and lasts until 10:00 P.M. - WEAR YOUR ****MASKS****!**

* * *

Luffy looked up from the light blue sheet of paper he was reading from with wide eyes, staring at the calendar that hung on the back of his bedroom door. It was indeed Friday, December 20th: the day before the Winter Masquerade Ball. The teen's jaw dropped as he fell onto the floor and just lay there, groaning with utmost horror. Luffy didn't have anything to wear, and he knew it. He wanted to fool even Ace, though, so that he could make Ace almost fall in love with him again.

Luffy rolled around a little more for dramatic emphasis, and then sat up on his heels. Maybe his mom could help him out a bit, since Rouge always seemed willing to help with anything and everything concerning her boys. So the black-haired teen stood up, opened his door, and ran down the stars to find his mom putting the finishing touches on the elaborate Christmas tree in the corner of the living room.

"Oh hi Luffy, what's up?" Rouge asked, turning from the tree with an ornament still in her hand as her son approached her quickly and whispered into her ear, in case Ace just so happened to be within hearing distance.

"The ball is tomorrow, but.. I don't have anything to wear! And, I want to be able to fool even Ace..." Luffy whispered, glancing around him cautiously, as if his brother were about to pop out of the Christmas tree. Rouge stood there in thought, crossing her arms and looking off in the distance, well, at the farthest wall. Luffy was staring intently at her, waiting for a brilliant idea to be spoken from her lips.

"Well, you could dress as a girl in a dress.." Rouge stated quietly, pointing towards the wall almost as a gesture for herself. Luffy gasped in awe and hugged Rouge.

"You are a genius, Mom!" Luffy said happily, his face squished against his mother's shoulder. The freckled woman laughed and then patted Luffy's head.

"But, you don't have that sort of clothing, so! Time to go shoppingggg~!" Rouge sang out, skipping towards her purse which lay on the dining room table, "Luffy, get your coat and shoes on!" Luffy did as he was told quickly, and then they were off toward the magical land called..."The Mall."

* * *

After practically skipping from one store to the next, no sort of masquerade dress could be found. Luffy and Rouge sadly trudged out of the mall and sighed in unison as they opened the car door and got in. The two sat miserably silent in the car for a minute, just staring out at the world in despair, as if the world were going to end. But then, a lightbulb cracked through Rouge's skull and popped out into the air. The younger gasped in fear and shock, staring at his mom.

"I know a woman!" Rouge said with great determination, nearly hitting her head on the roof of the car in the process. Luffy blinked and put a hand up for a high-five.

"Great story, Mom."

"No, ahahaha! I mean I know a lady who might have a dress for you!" Rouge said whilst trying to hold back laughter. Luffy opened his eyes widely and then pointed to the road beyond their parking spot.

"Then let us commence the trip to said dress-lady!"

And so they did.

Upon entering a small little shop on a busy street in the downtown of Luffy's city, the searching travelers' eyes widened in delight and they nearly fainted upon seeing the walls and shelves and racks of beautiful dresses and costumes. Every color known to man could be found there, and anything you could ever want for a dance would be in that store. It was like the Walmart of costumes.

"Luffy..."

"...Yes...?"

"I think my mind just exploded."

And with that, the two looked around at all the different dresses and costumes. Luffy looked in a rack of bussel dresses while Rouge looked up at a wall of dresses requiring hoop-skirts. Her eyes caught sight of a beautiful royal blue and black layered hoop dress, with a strapless corset like top with black lace and the whole bit. Rouge scrambled to the dress, then carefully took it down, and then again scrambled over to where Luffy was, and held it up to his chest to just briefly check if it would maybe fit. She grinned and squealed with happiness, and Luffy blinked, taking the dress out of his mom's hands and looking at it himself. He grinned back and nodded, turning to the lady at the register if there was a dressing room.

Rouge had to accompany Luffy in the dressing room, since zipping and buttoning the backs of dresses yourself can be terribly difficult to accomplish. Stripping in front of your mom can be weird, as Luffy realized, but it was somewhat neccesary. So Luffy stepped into the hoop that Rouge had found as well, and then knotted the drawstring around his waist when it was tight enough. He then raised his arms and let his mom slip the dress over his head and just down below his arms. Rouge tied back of the dress with the given black ribbon and tadaa! The chest area of the dress was just the tiniest bit too much for a guy, but that would be fixed later.

"Luffy, do you like it?" Rouge asked excitedly, stepping back to let Luffy look at himself in the mirror. He turned his waist and looked at himself from the side, and then the other side, and then nodded back with enthusiasm. Luffy leaned over and picked up the bottom of the skirts and then looked at his legs.

"Mom. Does this mean I need to shave?" Luffy said in monotone, looking towards his mother. Rouge looked away for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Welll... it couldn't hurt.."

The boy nearly fainted at the idea and dropped the skirts back their original position.

"Oh! You still need matching shoes and a mask!" Rouge said in shock, running out of the dressing room and back into the main store. Luffy stood there stupidly, re-checking himself in the mirror and thinking that Ace would be so shocked. Rouge jumped back into the dressing room with a pair of black wedges and a lacy black mask, with a black veil behind the eye..holes so that looking into Luffy's eyes would prove to be impossible. After the boy put these two items on, the look was nearly complete. Rouge stood back with a hand on her chin in thought as she looked at Luffy from different angles and positions.

"Your hair.." Rouge mumbled, waving a finger in a circle around Luffy's head area.

"What about it?" Luffy said, feeling his hair with his hands.

"It's just not girly enough.. maybe... *gasp*!"

"What?!"

"A wig!"

Luffy stared at his mother with an open mouth and eyebrows raised high in disbelief. Rouge smirked evily and snuck out of the room to get a curly, black-haired wig and placed it upon her sons head till it looked natural.

"There!"

Luffy looked in the mirror, spun around, and then laughed. He really did look like a girl.

* * *

~ + ALLELUIA if you hadn't noticedddd i was very hyper while writing this chapter a few minutes ago. laughing at nearly everything that moves, and things that dont move whatsoever. and laughing at my mind. XD soooo! i hope you enjoyed my fatigue-high. i literally have like.. Law eyes right now. XD so.. good day to you, sirs! + ~


	18. Day 18

Day 18

**Saturday, December 21st : The day of the Winter Masquerade Ball.**

Ace stood in front of his mirror, straightening, restraightening, and then retying his gold tie, proceeding to slip his shimmery gold mask over his face; it was perfect. He was happy with the way he looked in his new suit, (that he bought with the money he had saved up), but there was still one huge problem that would ruin his night. Luffy had said that he wasn't going to the Ball, because ballroom dancing wasn't really his thing, and also because he wasn't feeling so hot either. Ace sighed as he remembered and quickly walked out of his bedroom and headed to the Ball, just in time.

Meanwhile, Rouge was in Luffy's room to help him into his hoop and dress, and trying to restore Luffy's manly-pride after shaving his legs. The boy was very excitedly-nervous though, and almost wanted to squeal. He didn't, of course, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"Luffy, you look adorable! No one will ever recognize you!" Rouge exclaimed excitedly, fixing the black wig on top of Luffy's head.

"Thanks, Mom. I think so too," Luffy grinned as his mother tied the black ribbon running up the back of his dress, and the royal blue ribbon of his mask around his head, careful not to damage the wig. This sequin-covered mask covered most of Luffy's face, only revealing his bottom lip and chin. The few dainty blue feathers that stuck out at the top left corner of the mask matched the royal blue ribbon and dress, making the outfit look so unified. Luffy gingerly stepped around his room in this outfit, getting used to the feeling of walking in his black wedges, but was confident in his woman-power.

"Okay Mom, let's go! I'm already late," Luffy whine whilst picking up his mother's black jacket that he was borrowing. Rouge smiled and wagged a finger back at her son.

"_Fashionably_ late, Luffy. There's a difference."

With that, Rouge grabbed her own jacket and then dropped off her 'daughter' quickly at the doors to the 'ballroom'. Luffy stepped inside the door just as the chaperones were shutting the doors till the Ball ended, and he took off his jacket and placed it in the designated place. He stood up tall and looked around, noticing that many of the people could be quickly identified while others remained well hidden. Luffy then repositioned himself into a more lady-like manner and stood quietly till the end of the song, clapping with the rest of the students for the make-shift orchestra's music.

As the next song slowly began to start, Luffy noticed that many people were looking at him as they turned and changed partners. A few brave but skittish-looking males wandered over to the black-haired 'lady', holding out their hands to him while asking Luffy to dance. Luffy smiled and gently took the first boys hand, stepping onto the floor and timidly dancing with the other silently.

Ace, meanwhile, was bombarded by people asking him to dance, and was abruptly pulled into a female's grasp, sighing as he went along with it. He then faked a handsome smile as he took the eager girl's hand, but noticed a slight movement from the distant exit to his right. He turned his head and looked at the tall, elegant figure of a slim female dressed in the most extravagant ball-gown he had ever seen, but her face was mainly covered by her sequined mask. Even her most likely stunning eyes were shielded from viewing.

The lady's bottom lip shined with a light pink gloss and shimmered when she turned her head. Ace stared in awe, noticing the finely curled black locks that lay against her chest and shoulders. Ace was in such a trance that he found himself the only one that wasn't clapping at the end of the song, and blushed in embarrassment as he quickly joined in clapping. As another girl found his body, Ace glanced back at the beautiful woman with longing eyes, but then remembered his love who was waiting back at home. Ace then just wanted to go home and see Luffy, but something just wouldn't let him leave. Maybe it was the presence of that tempting girl, but he wasn't sure.

Earlier, Luffy had spotted his brother while dancing awkwardly with a tall, handsome man who, however, looked as if he might rape Luffy right then and there, slightly drooling. It was a bit..disturbing... (But anywayyy..) The younger had easily seen his brother's sparkly brown eyes that had always intrigued him. Even the tall, freckled teen's slicked-back black hair couldn't possibly fool Luffy. There was only one Ace.

Luffy felt a slight squeeze on the ass from his lecherous partner as the song ended, and received an apology hug afterward as he walked away. The smaller boy blushed profusely and stood there, clapping slightly with the crowd as the song ended. The other timid boys stood back then, belittled by the upperclassman that had danced with the lady they wanted. Luffy was a bit relieved at that, not really feeling comfortable dancing to begin with.

Then, another song started. It was unlike the previous songs, though. This song was more.. upbeat and exciting, making you feel like you had to dance. The brass section and drums ran the show, with violins in backround: a more modern big-band sound. However, most of the people were unsure of how to dance in that kind of fashion, while still ballroom dancing. So they all moved back to the edges of the dancefloor, staring at their feet in shame and embarrassment. Ace stood nearest to the dancefloor, eyes glued to _that _girl still. He took a deep breath and swallowed as he decided in his mind that he was going to have to dance with her at some time, and so why not then? So he hesitantly stepped out from the rest, recieving many glances and stares as he continued over to the other side and grabbed a surprised Luffy's hand, pulling him out onto the floor. The brothers' hearts both beat out of control at the sight of each other, and their hands went to the specified areas for dancing, quickly falling into gear of dancing quickstep.

A large smile broke out on both their faces, not even noticing the odd looks from the other crowd around them. As they turned round and round about the dancefloor, Ace brought Luffy's body nearly against his chest, leaning his head down to speak into the other's ear.

"You look simply beautiful tonight, miss" Ace whispered quickly but politely, inching his hand a bit down from the other's shoulderblade. Luffy blushed secretly, a small smile revealing a top row of perfect teeth.

"As do you, sir," Luffy whispered back while holding Ace's shoulder affectionatley as their feet kept in time. Right forward, rock back on left, side click and turn; right forward, rock back on left, side click and turn. Luffy carefully rested his head against Ace's chest as they danced happily in sync with each other, amazed at each other's dancing ability.

"The way you dance is marvelous, miss, hopefully I'm not embarrassing you right now," Ace whispered in honesty, being careful not to step on his partner's feet. Luffy smiled and shook his head, looking up into Ace's eyes.

"And... May I ask of your name?" Ace questioned, turning quickly and stepping forward on his right foot. Luffy looked off for a moment, stepping back on his left foot, and then reached up to Ace's ear calmly whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell, sir."

Ace nodded slowly with a smirk in response, nearly resting his head on top of Luffy's, smelling the sweet fragrance of perfume rise off of the lady. Turn, right forward, rock back on left, click and turn.

The crowd around the two dancing stared in awe, awe of their dancing and of their beauty together. Zoro stood in shock and curiousity, wondering what the two were conversing about. The green-haired one knew that the man was Ace, Luffy's older brother, but he had never seen such a girl at the school before. Maybe she was one of the teacher's daughters, or she came from another school? He didn't know, but we still surprised that Ace would be so happy with someone other than his little brother. Zoro thought it would be best to stay quiet about it, though, not wanting to drive a wedge between the lovers. So he crossed his arms with a slight smile, wondering who that fine lady was.

The band then finished the song with a bang, receiving a burst of applause from the crowds. Ace stopped his dancing and took Luffy's delicate fingertips into his hand, raised them up to his lips and gently kissed Luffy's hand whilst smiling. Luffy smiled back and held onto Ace's hand even after the taller had tried to let go.

"Care to dance again?" Luffy offered, placing his hand back on Ace's shoulder. Ace looked away from Luffy with a blush, unsure of what to say.

"I..I don't know.. I have a special someone," Ace replied while his face grew even more red. Luffy smirked and brought Ace closer to his chest, leaning his head back to look at Ace with half-lidded eyes.

"Just because we are dancing together doesn't mean that we are dating~"

Ace swallowed in nervousness as he silently knew that this statement was true. So he placed his hand back on Luffy's waist as the next slow song began to ring out throughout the building.

Zoro's smirk left his face at the sight of another dance between the two, and he suddenly felt a bit mad at Ace. He reminded himself, though, that maybe they knew each other or something, and that as long as there wasn't any romance-ish action goin' on it was okay. So the observer turned to his right and felt a female place her gentle hand on his shoulder, and so he smiled like the gentleman he was and danced with that lady.

Meanwhile, Luffy was snuggled against Ace, stepping side to side in his wedges and felt Ace's heartbeat against his side. Ace pulled Luffy against him with a hand around the waist, scared out of his wits that someone would tell Luffy about this. But really.. even Luffy would have to dance with this girl if he saw her. So Ace tried to calm down a bit, breathing in the lady's sweet aroma and lifted his other hand to twist a delicate black curl around his finger as they swayed, still receiving looks from the others that danced around them.

"Which school do you go to?" Ace asked out of curiosity, questions running rapidly through his mind as he danced. Luffy didn't even look up to Ace to respond, and merely spoke with utter calmness.

"Your school."

Ace was very confused then, not being able to remember anyone from his highschool that could possibly match with the fair maiden he was dancing with at that moment, and so he asked yet another question.

"Hmmm... Which grade?"

And the same confusing answer came.

"Freshmen."

By then, Ace was so very confused. Sure, he didn't pay much attention to the freshmen classes, but he surely would have noticed such a beauty.

"Which homero-?"

"Very quizzical, I see... Does it really matter? Because I can guarantee you that you have seen me before, actually, everyday. But I can also guarantee that you could never recognize me as I am now, so stop with the questions and just enjoy me as I am now," Luffy whispered into Ace's ear with love. Ace's mind whirled with more and more questions, but decided to not ask. And so, he simply continued dancing.

The two danced throughout the night, song after song, both quickly and slowly. Ace had grown so used to the feeling of this lady against him that it felt natural, like she was supposed to always be right there for him to embrace. He had almost thought for a second of how good of a dance partner Luffy was, until he remembered that his dance partner wasn't Luffy.

Yet another quick and happy, but short, song began, the crowd instantly made way for the two to dance. The partners danced with grace around the floor once more, Luffy's eyes locked with Ace's. Well.. Ace was looking at where he thought his partner's eyes were. Smiling, Luffy spun under Ace's hand once, his elega

nt dress spinning outward with him. Returning to original position, they quicktepped for 30 seconds more before stopping, hands in each other's hands while gazing at each other. The crowd clapped and clapped once more, but the two never realized. In their own silence, Ace pulled on the black-sequined mask's ribbon, holding the mask with the other hand to keep it from falling. He respected the girl's wish for privacy and just inched the mask up enough to reveal her entire mouth, the rest of her face still covered by the mask. Ace swallowed and leaned in, lightly pressing his lips onto the glossy lips of his dance partner.

Luffy willingly let this all happen, and was excited to see how Ace would react when he found out, so he grabbed his mask from Ace and revealed the rest of his face as he wrapped an arm around his lover's neck. With the other hand he pulled his black wig off of his head and held it at his side, smiling into the kiss as he kept his eyes closed.

Ace, meanwhile, nearly had a heart attack as soon as everything was put in place: "_A_ _scar and those eyes, and..that's a wig? Wait, Luffy?!"  
_He felt Luffy smiling against his mouth, and soon heard light laughter accompanying this smile. _"That romantic bastard.." _

The crowd slowly stopped their clapping and stared wide-eyed at the.. the boy! That beautiful, graceful princess was Luffy the entire time?! Zoro almost fainted right then and there, having to put a hand on a surprised Marco's shoulder to keep his balance.

Ace let go of Luffy with a smirk, and Luffy dropped his wig and mask, them clattering to the floor as he grinned up at his brother. Ace gazed down at his brother, his hand on his hip and the other pointing to his lover.

"You sir, are talented," Ace said whilst poking his finger into Luffy's shoulder. With that, Luffy laughed loudly and jumped into Ace's arms, covering his brother's face with kisses. Finally, he rested his head against the older shoulder and whispered.

"I love you, Ace."

* * *

The rest of the crowd half gasped and half jaw-dropped at seeing the D brothers kissing and being all lovy and such while some of the others nearly threw up. Marco's eyes widened while his cheeks grew very red, and Zoro looked on the scene with a smile. The band took a quick moment to regroup themselves, and then began the next song, making it another quick one. While Luffy kicked his wig away and put his mask back on, Ace put his hand on Luffy's ass and the other on the back of his head lovingly, and Luffy quickly fell into place as well, and they happily danced their way throughout the rest of the night, earning weird glares from everyone in sight. But it didn't matter, because at the end of the night, Luffy still got his reply.

"I love you too, Luffy."

* * *

~ + WOO! This is now my longest story that I've written yet! So, I hope you liked this chapterrrr! I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry for any of the spelling or grammar mistakes as well! Thanks for reading, and again, if you want me to write a story bout your favorite rare or odd pairing, just tell me about it and I might do it! Thanks again! + ~


	19. Day 19

_Day 19_

_Dear Journal.. Diary.. Thing._

_Luffy convinced me to try keeping a journal/man-diary thing, so here I am, feeling like a fool. So.. what to write about.. _

_Oh yeah, I can't believe that 'girl' I was dancing with last night was really Luffy. I knew there was something weird about 'her' though. I'll say that it was very bold of him to dress as a female, a very beautiful female at that, and steal my heart once more. Made me feel a bit cheater-ish for a second, but it was Luffy, sooo all is well, right? _

_Ehehe.. I hope he doesn't realize that I would have been kissing an actual girl, cheating on him, if that wasn't him. Then again, he was the only girl that could have possibly won my heart, again. Does that even make any sense whatsoever? Oh well, it made sense in my mind and this dumb paper can't respond or judge, so I guess it doesn't matter. _

_Anyway, I'm taking Luffy out ice-skating and then we're going out to dinner. I can't wait to see how happy he will be when we go skating, since we haven't gone ice-skating since we were kids, and he always used to love it, even though he always fell down on his ass. Hahaha, so yeah, I'm really excited right now. OOOOHHHH damn it all... Dragon's coming home tommorrow from wherever he was and whatever he was doing, probably fuckin' some prostitute or some shit. Poor Mom. She needs to find a better man. (No offense, Luffy.. he's an awesome dad, yeahhh! *cough cough..*) So. rainbows and sunshine ahead for tommorrow's forecast. Thank you, and have a good day! _

_- Ace._

* * *

Ace then sighed and dramatically to the next page in his notebook, doodling a picture of him and Luffy holding hands with a heart above their heads before closing the notebook and shoving it into an old forgotten drawer in his desk before standing up and walking out of his room. A smile spead across his face as stopped in front of his brother's door, one hand behind his back and the other reached out to knock on the door. After 3 knocks, Ace retracted his hand back to his chest, bowing and holding his hand out Luffy as the door opened. Ace smiled at the questioning expression on his brother's face.

"Would you care to join me on a trip to go ice-skating and afterwards dine-out this evening?" Ace asked politely, his hand still held out. Luffy gasped and gently took Ace's hand in his own, kirtsying in a lady-like fashion.

"Oh, why of course!" Luffy exclaimed while trying not to laugh as he went along with this elegant form of speech and action. Ace smiled and kissed Luffy's hand with much compassion, and they then trotted down the stairs together, hand in hand.

* * *

Upon arriving at the skating rink, Ace and Luffy paid for the rentals and all-around cost and then sat down on a nearby bench to put their skates on. As soon as Luffy had stood up on his skates, he appeared to be a new-born deer wobbling on its weak legs, seeking immediate help from Ace. Ace laughed with his brother as he held Luffy up by the sides and carefully made their way into the rink. After a few practice rounds with several slight mishaps and mistakes, Luffy began to get the hand of it. He grinned widely at Ace, who had always been a very talented skater.

"Hey Ace, I think I'm getting pretty good!" Luffy exclaimed, throwinghis hands into the air for emphasis. Ace held his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh as the sudden movement had knocked Luffy off his feet and onto his butt.

"Ahahaha, you sure are," Ace laughed, skating back to held up his fallen brother who was laughing as well. Ace smiled and held onto Luffy's hand, making sure that balancing himself wouldn't be so difficult. The taller of the two then began skating, with the other following close behind with their hands still locked. The cold air nipped at their faces, making the skin appear very red and rosy, and blew the brothers' hair back away from their faces and floated in the wind. The few people who were also skating beside the two just smiled and grinned towards them, not being judgemental or rude whatsoever; they were just happy to see another couple looking as joyous as Ace and Luffy.

Ace ginned back at Luffy and then let his hand go slowly, turning around to skate backwardsand face his brother. Luffy stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance, and smiled up at his brother who was mere feet away. With a smirk, Ace placed his gloved hands behind his back, crossing and uncrossing his feet as he rounded the corners. Luffy pouted that he was falling behind, and tried desperately to catch up, nearly falling in the process, but succeeded. The freckled teen hummed a Christmas tune to himself as he happily watched his brother improve in his skating, and looked behind him to make sure he wasn't going to run someone over.

Luffy took the opportunity to sneak up in front of Ace and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, his feet tucked in between Ace's. Ace felt the warmness against his neck and chest and turned to look down at the smaller boy who clung to him so carefree. The older smiled and put a hand on Luffy's back, making sure to keep his skates moving.

"Well hey there," Ace whispered with a smirk against Luffy's forehead, quickly planting a few kisses on his cheek afterward. Luffy just grinned up at Ace as they skated around the corners smoothly once more.

"You having fun, Lu?"

"Mmmhm! A ton!" Luffy responded, pushing Ace's bangs out of his face and behind his ears. Then, for some reason, Ace had an idea.

"Hey, do you think.. that it's possible to dance while skating?" Ace questioned out of curiousity, looking behind him again for other skaters. Luffy looked up in thought and then shrugged. With a glance or two down at their skates, the taller brother then decided.

"Okay.. we both know Waltz, right? Let's try that! So.. you put your left leg back a bit, and then scoot your right leg forward. Then, we move over and click to the..right," Ace explained, following after Luffy's movements. After a minute or two of struggle, it seemed to be getting somewhere, but then Ace wiped out and fell backwards, bringing Luffy's forward with him. They stared at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter, sitting up and brushing the ice off of their clothes, holding their sides.

"Wow Ace.. and I thought you were an awesome skater," Luffy jabbed with sarcasm, poking his brother's shoulder. Ace just laughed again and then helped them both up to their feet. They decided on 15 more laps before stopping and going out to eat, and they did just that.

* * *

After arriving at the designated Itlian restaurant that was decided upon, Ace and Luffy walked arm in arm through the entranceway and asked the main-waitress for a table for two. The woman grinned upon seeing the couple, but nodded politely and walked them to an open table and set two menus down in front of them. The couple sat down from each other, just calmly gazing into each other's eyes, knowing what they wanted already; a large plate of spaghetti. Ace smiled up at his love and set his hand down upon Luffy's hand, making both blush and smile.

"Dear lord, you're so cold!" Ace exclaimed, rubbing Luffy hand between his own hands and blowing warm air onto them as well. Luffy just grinned at his brother and rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm always cold, though."

First, Ace gave Luffy a concerned but then followed up with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Guess that means I'll have to always be there to keep you."

Luffy opened his mouth to speak, but interrupted by a waitress who came up to them with a sheepish smile and asked what they would like to drink, and if they were ready to order. Ace nodded and ordered himself a raspberry tea, and then passed a glance toward Luffy.

"Ummm... I'll have the same thing!" Luffy responded with a smile. Ace grinned and then ordered the plate of spaghetti, making the waitress blush a bit more, but she nodded and then quickly scurried back to the kitchen. The older took Luffy's hand again and brought it up to his lips to kiss.

"Love you, Lu," Ace whispered, rubbing his thumb on Luffy's wrist lovingly. Luffy smiled and mouthed 'Love you, too' as the waitress came back and set their drinks down, walking away to another table. The two just looked at each other for a while until Ace sighed happily and spoke up again.

"You know..." Ace began, hand under his chin while leaning on the wooden table, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Luffy blushed with wide eyes at this, trying to see his reflection on his glass but was unable to see it and pouted.

"Am I realllllly?" Luffy questioned, crossing his arms. Ace just smirked and lightly kicked Luffy's leg under the table. Luffy groaned at this action and tried to get a response from his brother, and which he got one.

"Would I lie to you?" Ace asked/stated, intertwining his fingers and looking contently at his boyfriend. Luffy blushed and shook his head, taking a few gulps from a glass of raspberry tea.

"Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"That's my cup," Ace stated, pointing casually towards the cup that Luffy had drank from. Luffy gave the cup a weird look and then gave the same look to his brother, obviously confused as to why it was Ace's cup when he had never even touched his lips to the rim. As Luffy pondered the matter, Ace stole 'his' glass and took a large mouthfuls, laughing slightly when he set it back down. Luffy realized this action as well and was thoroughly puzzled.

"This cup is so huge that we should just share it! Sooo, it's mine too," Ace commented while plucking an ice cube out of the glass and tossing it into his mouth. Luffy then pulled the cup back to the middle of the table, within reach of both of them and smiled, figuring out what his brother's _real _reasoning was.

"You just want to take this other cup of tea home so you can savor the flavor longer," Luffy laughed, sipping a bit of liquid from the cup. Ace looked away with a smirk; it was true. Then the plate of spaghetti arrived, making the brothers' eyes bulge with sudden hunger. After stuffing themselves, and a few connected-noodle moments, the two payed for their food and went back home, and yes, Ace remembered his tea.

* * *

The light snow that blew through the winter night around the two made it a simply magical moment as they kissed at the front porch before grinning with rosy red cheeks. Ace and Luffy then opened the front door, and quickly made their way up to Ace's room, at the suggestion of Ace. Luffy lay down on the floor, hands behind his head while he looked up at the ceiling while Ace sat up on his bed, looking down at Luffy with a curious expression.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Luffy?"

"Dunno.."

"..."

"What?"

Ace looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand with a slight glare. It was 8 P.M., or, in other words, 20 hours till Dragon would arrive. Ace sighed almost inaudubly and put a hand to his forhead just thinking about Luffy's dad being back home.

"You know your dad is coming home tommorrow, right?" Ace mumbled, running a hand through his black hair as he lay back on his bed.

"Yeah? Why?" Luffy questioned with a half-glare towards his brother.

"Well... I don't think he would be pleased to know that we are together.. so.. we're gonna have to stop all non-brotherly feeling while he is here."

Luffy pouted in disagreement to this and rolled over on his stomach, looking up at Ace with a somewhat nervous and sad look. Ace looked down at foot of his bed with the same look, not wanting to hold back his feelings, again.

"Why should we?! Dad would accept me no matter what I do, who I'm with!" Luffy whined, rolling back over onto his back and throwing out his arms on the floor next to him dramatically. Ace looked down at Luffy with a side-ways glance, and threw the nearest crumpled piece of paper at Luffy's forehead, causing the younger one to freak out.

"'Dad' would kill _me _and you know it, so shush," Ace grumbled, obviously angry at Dragon, and Luffy could imagine Dragon looming over Ace on some day with a murderous expression. The younger teen then sat up abruptly, slightly startling his boyfriend.

"If he's coming home 'tommorrow', then let's just get our fill while we can!" Luffy suggested, kneeling next to the bed with his arms draped across Ace's waist. Ace propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at his brother who wore a look of pure hope and determination; who could say no to that face? So the freckled one smirked and beckoned his love to crawl up onto his bed.

"Then get up 'er," Ace said, patting the bed with his hand as he sat upright. Luffy scrambled up onto the bed and sat on his legs facing Ace with a nervous/excited expression. in a quick moment, Ace was on top of Luffy, pressing their lips together and let tongues explore while handsgot a bit adventerous as well. A twang of his conscience swept through Luffy's heart and made him shiver and tense up. It reminded him that he shouldn't be doing _that _then. Ace kisses up his brother's neck and placed a short kiss on Luffy's lips, giving a confused expression.

"Ace?"

"..Yeah?"

"Do you remember... when Dad told us about..sex?"

"'The talk'? How could I forget... why? You forget how to do it or somethin'?"

Luffy shook his head with a slight blush and looked at the wall next to him uncomfortably as he thought through his words carefully, "Well.. I think that.. I'm gonna do what he said to do and wait to do _this _until.. until we get married!" Luffy managed to squeeze out of his throat quickly, making Ace widen his eyes in half-shock and half-dissapointment. Ace silently thought to himself how he had given Luffy a blowjob without any problems, so...? But ppon seeing Luffy's hurt reaction, the older quickly collected himself and tried to figure out why _just then_ Luffy had decided to back out. Luffy closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at Ace's pained expression and cracked his mouth open.

"I'm sorr-"

"What are you apologizing for? You've got the right idea, unlike me..." Ace mumbled, blushing with guilt at his own bad example. Ace then placed a chaste kiss quickly on his brother's lips and they both gradually found themselves leaning againt the wall in an awkward silence, feeling the slight chill of winter air desperately push in through the old windowpanes. Somehow, someway, at some point in time, their hands hesitantly locked with each other's and the two love-birds fell asleep that way, their heads rested on each other while they dreamt.

* * *

The full moon shone ominously above the town, casting down upon the houses a shimmery silver light, dimming and brightening with the few brave clouds that dared to interrupt the beautiful light. The winter stars twinkled, as if waving to the moon like it was their idol. Dragon layed on his side under the warm and thick blankets of his hotel room, his head propped up on his hand as he gazed out at the sources of gentle calming beams of light that shone through the window beside his bed. He frowned slightly, not knowing what to say or talk to his boys about, since he was barely ever home to get to actually know them. He felt guilty about it, but he couldn't resist the temptation of over-time money at his job which was already pushing past his comfort-zone. Hell, Luffy could be gay and he wouldn't know it. Not like Dragon would really care anyway, since love is love after all. He was already somewhat questioning Ace's sexual orientation but again didn't care.

Then that one thought kept floating through his head after that. This thought had first wandered through his mind when he first married Rouge when Luffy was 9 and Ace was 12. Dragon had noticed that the two of them always got along no matter what, other than a few stupid but playful arguements, and that Ace was being unlike his usual jerk-ish self when he was around his younger brother. Dragon and Rouge had figured that Ace had finally realized that he had to be a good example for Luffy, but something in that hypothesis still seemed wrong. For a split second, Dragon had thought that Ace had a crush on Luffy.

Ever since then, that thought had kept on popping back up, at random times, and at those times where Dragon did run into a gay couple, or just very happy brothers. He wasn't exactly sure what he thought about the idea, because that they looked pretty cute together. Still, that wasn't right. Dragon sighed as he adjusted himself in bed and layed down on his back, looking absentmindedly at the ceiling. He had a brief premonition that this corrupt thought might just be true.

Gently laughing to himself, Dragon smiled and decided that it wouldn't make a difference to him. So he rolled over onto his side again to watch the moon's rays shine in on his face now, and ever so gradually fell asleep, his smile still resting on his face.

* * *

~ + lolololol.. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN FOREVERRR! O_O .. i feel so bad x_x tumblr sucked me into its madness. XD oh, and ive had sooo many school projects to work on this week that its killin' me. but tis the weekend now, and i am ready to write! XD oh, and im also sorry if you were expecting ace and luffy to really do it :P hehe, too bad. STAY TUNED! oh, and.. **reviews are welcome! o.e dont be afraid~! your opinions mean everything to me XD **+ ~


End file.
